interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico simple i
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- I i grec iambic iambico iambo iatrochimia iatrochimic iatrochimico iatrogene iatrogenic iatroleptic iatrotechnica iber Iberia iberic iberis ibero iberoamerican ibi ibice ibidem ibis IC discrete icarian icarie icaro iceberg ice-cream icefield ichneumon ichor ichorose ichthyic ichthyocolla ichthyographia ichthyographic ichthyoide ichthyol ichthyolitho ichthyologia ichthyologic ichthyologista ichthyologo ichthyophage ichthyophagia ichthyophago ichthyophobia ichthyosauro ichthyose = ichthyosis icing icone iconic iconicitate iconoclasma iconoclasta iconoclastic iconographia iconographic iconographo iconolatra iconolatria iconologia iconologic iconologista iconologo iconometro iconoscopio iconostase = iconostasis iconotheca icosahedro icteric icterico ictero ictero gravidic ictus ictus apoplectic id id esi.e. idea idea aberrante idea accessori idea bizarre idea collective idea complexe idea constructive idea directive idea erronee idea erroneeidea essential idea essential idea excellente idea felice idea fixe idea fulgurante idea fundamental idea genial idea grossier idea impracticabile idea liberal idea luminose idea magnific idea monstruose idea obsessional idea original idea paradoxal idea phantastic idea preconcipite idea progressista idea que fructifica idea subjacente ideabile ideal ideal cavalleresc ideal de juventute ideal de libertate ideal de vita ideal del vita ideal educative ideal syndicalista ideales communista ideales communistic ideales socialistic ideales utopic idealisabile idealisar idealisation idealisator idealismo idealismo transcendental de Kant idealista idealistic idealitate idear idear un nove methodo idear un projecto ideario ideas avantiate ideas contestate ideas diffuse ideas distorte ideas exaltate ideas extravagante ideas federalistic ideas fossile ideas imprecise ideas innate ideas obscurantista ideas obscurantistic ideas obsessive ideas que conserva lor actualitate ideas republican ideas retrograde ideas revolutionari ideas sui generis ideation ideation incoherente idem idempotente idempotentia identic identicitate identificabile identificar identificar duo conceptos identificar le causas de un phenomeno identificar un criminal identificar un persona como le perpetrator identification identification de duo conceptos identification de imagines identificator identitate identitate judiciari ideogramma ideogrammatic ideographia ideographic ideologia ideologia antimilitarista ideologia de gruppo ideologia equalitari ideologia liberal ideologia marxista ideologia messianic ideologia phallocratic ideologic ideologisar ideologisation ideologista ideologo idioblasto idiogramma idiolecto Idiom Neutral idioma idiomatic idiomorphe idiomorphic idiomuscular idiopathia idiopathic idiophone idioplasma idiosyncrasia idiosyncrasic idiosyncratic idiota idiota complete idiota congenital idiota congenite idiota del village idiotia idiotic idiotismo idiotypo idiovariation idista Ido ido idolatra idolatrar idolatria idolatric idolisar idolisation idolo idolo del juvenes idolo del teenagers idolo pop idonee idonee al servicio militar idoneitate idoneitate de un methodo idyllic idyllio idyllista igitur iglooigname ignar igne ignee ignicola ignifere ignifugar ignifugation ignifuge ignifugo ignipunctura ignir ignition ignition anticipate ignition per batteria ignition per pila(s) ignition retardate ignivome ignivore ignivoro ignobile ignobilitate ignominia ignominiose ignorabile ignorante ignorantia ignorantia abysmal ignorantia abyssal ignorantia crasse ignorantia del factos ignorantia simulate ignorantismo ignorar ignorar completemente un persona ignorar le provenientia de un littera ignorar un cosa ignorar un interdiction ignorar un prohibition iguana iguanodonte ikebana il il annocta il circula differente versiones de iste cosa il comencia a disgelar il comencia a nivar suavemente il curre le fama que il curre tote sorta de rumores il curre tote typo de rumores il es al hora de mangiar il es contra tote probabilitate que il es difficile de acceder al litteratura super iste subjecto il es evidente que ille ha mentite il es inutile de argumentar contra isto il es inutile opponer se il es jam tarde il es obvie que il es quasi sex horas il es sufficiente premer le button il es superflue dicer il es un delicia audir la il es vergonia que vos procede assi il esi.e. il existe ancora alicun inconvenientes il existe pauc dansatores qui domina iste salto il existe poc dansatores qui domina iste salto il existe un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones il existe un grande possibilitate que il face belle tempore il face bon tempore il face calor il face dece grados sub zero il face dece grados super zero il face frigido il face grande calor il face luna il face nebula il face sol il face un grande calor il faceva un calor asphyxiante il faceva un calor asphyxianteil faceva un calor asphyxiante il faceva un calor asphyxiante il faceva un frigido atroce il gela il ha il ha bon perspectivas il ha bon rationes suspectar que il ha bon rationes suspectar queil ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven il ha boscos magnific circum Bilthoven il ha differentia de opinion il ha discrepantia de opinion il ha dissentimento inter nos super iste puncto il ha divergentia de opinion il ha divorcio inter le theoria e le practica il ha habite colpos il ha habite un grande demanda de verduras in conserva il ha interferentias il ha multe distraction hic il ha periculo de incendio il ha perspectiva in iste designo il ha problemas de sanitate il ha solmente presumption de culpabilitate il ha supervenite un impedimento il ha supervenite un obstaculo il ha surgite tote sorta de problemas il ha surgite un conflicto il ha un cambiamento de proprietario il ha un currente de aere hic il ha un disconto de dece florinos il ha un discrepantia considerabile inter le duo versiones il ha un enorme abysmo inter ille duo il ha un grande intalio in le tabula il ha un grande possibilitate que il ha un limite pro toto il ha un panna de currente il ha un perforation in le pneu(matico) il ha un prolapso del recto il ha un punctura in le pneu il habera un catastrophe il habeva consecutivemente duo accidentes il importa que il le remane ancora reservas il le resta ancora reservas il manca un linea clar il me disgusta viagiar il me displace de facer lo il me importa multissimo il me sanguina le naso il me sembla il niva il non debe mancar un iota il non es auro tote lo que reluce il non es consiliabile exir a iste hora il non es mi incumbentia solver isto il non face differentia il non ha correlation inter sexo e intelligentia il non ha fumo sin foco il non ha futuro in iste empleo il non ha melior sauce que le bon appetito il non ha necun mal in illo il non ha necun possibilitate il non ha necun progresso in le negotiationes il non ha un grande differentia de etate inter illes il non ole ben hic il non vos importa il occurrera un catastrophe il ole a caule flor hic il pare que il va pluver il pareva le fin del mundo il pende un nebula super le pratos il pluve abundantemente il pluve sin discontinuar desde heri vespera il pluve sin discontinuar desde heri vespere il pluveva sin interruption il regnava un ambiente de allegressa il regnava un atmosphera tense il se face jorno il se face nocte il se tracta de il sona dece horas il suffice un gesto e ille veni il surgeva difficultates ubique il tardara un pauco il tardara un poco il tona il venta ileal ileitis ileo ileocecal ileon ileotomia iliac ilice ilio iliocostal iliodorsal iliofemoral iliospinal iliotibial illailla ama le luxo illa ama le luxo illa consentiva promptemente illa cumula tote le bon qualitates in se illa cumula tote le qualitates in se illa dava un crito de allegressa illa dava un crito de allegressailla dava un crito de allegressa illa debutava con un collection de versos illa dice le cosas con un ingenuitate que disarma illa enoiava su collegas con historias sin fin illa es disavantagiate de su etate illa es disproviste de gratia illa es excessivemente radical illa es gravemente malade illa es in le tertie mense de su pregnantia illa es le feritate de su patre illa es le orgolio de su patre illa es le vive imagine de su matre illa es multo attrahite per le luxo illa es plus que medianmente dotate illa es possedite per un demonio illa es ridiculemente vestite illa es un alcoholica illa es un bon partito illa es un cumulo de contradictiones illa es un femina fragile illa esseva al bordo del desperation illa esseva al bordo del despero illa esseva le protagonista del vespera illa esseva le protagonista del vespere illa esseva proxime al desperation illa esseva proxime al despero illa face su emptiones in le supermercato illa faceva su début in le Scala de Milan illa gania mille florinos nette illa ha allactate su infante plus de sex menses illa ha jam plus de viginti annos illa ha jam plus de vinti annos illa ha offerite biscuites de su confection illa ha un doctorato honorari illa ha un grande dono de elocution illa habeva ancora un pila de fascias a lavar illa habeva un alibi multo acceptabile illa habeva un aspecto incantator illa insenia Interlingua illa merita mi respecto illa non ha necun gratia illa non ha nulle gratia illa non ha su lingua in su tasca illa non lo face con mal intention illa non supporta le vista del sanguine illa non supporta le vista del sanguineilla non supporta le vista del sanguine illa non supporta le vista del sanguine illa non supporta vider le sanguine illa non vole facer mal a nemo illa parla currentemente Interlingua illa sapeva conservar su virginitate illa se caleface juxta un parve estufa illa se ha arrogate titulos que non la pertine illa sedeva a mi leva illa sedeva a mi sinistra illa vive del auxilio social illac illac un vita human non conta illaestima su facultates illation illative ille ille abandona su parte de heritage a su fratre ille abhorre su vicino ille abunda in anecdotas ille accumulava titulos ille additiona semper un poco de aqua a su vino ille additiona sempre un pauco de aqua a su vino ille affectava indifferentia ille alludeva a su situation ille ama le bottilia ille ambitionava le poter ille apporta su contribution ille apporta su violino ille apprende difficilemente ille arriva currente ille aventura tote su fortuna ille balla magnificamente ille care totalmente del senso de humor ille claudeva le porta strepitosemente ille cognosce ben le classicos ille cognosce le secretos del mestiero ille conduce multo ben ille crede haber le monopolio de isto ille crita como un salvage ille dansa magnificamente ille debe alimentar septe buccas ille debe facer un grande effortio pro aperir le porta ille debeva prender in consideration le interesses de ambe partes ille diceva no ille differe in un puncto ille disponeva de truppas aguerrite ille dissimulava su mal intentiones ille emana un influentia positive ille entrava solemnemente in le camera ille es a pena recognoscibile ille es abstemio ille es ancora in le parte basse del scala social ille es como del familia ille es como un horologio ille es de bon familia ille es de character romantic ille es de humor volubile ille es de natural dulce ille es de un illustre cuna ille es de un pedanteria insupportabile ille es democrate usque al medulla del ossos ille es diabetico ille es difficilemente approchabile ille es disposite a collaborar ille es dotate pro le mathematica ille es excessivemente meticulose in su labor ille es excessivemente meticulose in su travalio ille es extrememente meticulose in su labor ille es extrememente meticulose in su travalio ille es fabulosemente ric ille es fluctuante in su opiniones ille es hostil a iste projecto ille es inapte al contacto ille es inclinate a collaborar ille es indigne de nostre confidentia ille es interprete autodidacte ille es invariabile in su opinion ille es le avaritia in persona ille es le avaritia incarnate ille es le avaritia ipse ille es le gloria de su familia ille es le honor de su parentes ille es le innocentia in persona ille es le innocentia personificate ille es le motor de tote isto ille es le persona idonee pro illo ille es le personification del vanitate ille es le sclavo de su labor ille es le sclavo de su travalio ille es le vanitate personificate ille es matinal ille es medico de profession ille es multo ben dotate ille es multo ben dotateille es multo ben dotate ille es multo pron al frigido ille es multo sensibile al frigido ille es multo servicial ille es multo versate in le materia ille es native de Zwolle ille es nove hic ille es pauco intelligente ille es prime in le classification ille es semper occupate ille es sempre occupate ille es solo un executor de ordines ille es trafficante de heroina ille es tu homonymo ille es un autor perfectionista ille es un crack in calculo ille es un fanatico del bandas designate ille es un homine de un pecia ille es un typo curiose ille es un typo particular ille es un typo special ille es un zero ille esarate a omne eventualitate ille esseva absorbite in su pensamentos ille esseva clavate in su sedia ille esseva clavate super su sedia ille esseva deportate a Siberia ille esseva dismesuratemente ambitiose ille esseva in le septime celo ille esseva le anima del conspiration ille esseva prodige de laudes ille esseva visibilemente surprendite ille estiva tote le annos al campania ille face su commissiones in le supermercato ille figura como guardiano del ordine ille grunniva alco incomprensibile ille ha 20 annos ille ha abjurate tote feritate ille ha agite con le conniventia del autoritates ille ha agite diabolicamente ille ha agite impulsivemente ille ha alco de manierate ille ha arrivate ille ha cadite del scala con un strepito tremende ille ha centuplate su fortuna ille ha date su adhesion al projecto ille ha debite adjunger se duo collaboratores ille ha demonstrate firmessa ille ha disapprendite tote lo que ille sapeva ille ha discampate silentiosemente ille ha disparite silentiosemente ille ha essite devorate per un tigre ille ha essite disappunctate in su sperantias ille ha essite fusillate post un parodia de processo ille ha essite un bon ambassador de su pais ille ha facite progressos incredibile ille ha facite progressos, ma ora ille retrograda ille ha habite un attacco de riso irrefrenabile ille ha habite un fin tragic ille ha ideas multo conventional ille ha le aere de facer un cosa ille ha le capite dur ille ha le diabolo in su corpore ille ha le mentalitate typic del avaro ille ha le riga in le medio ille ha le testa dur ille ha mangiate ille ha meritate le celo ille ha mobilisate tote su familia ille ha multiple occupationes ille ha negligite su deber scandalosemente ille ha parlate usque a convincer me ille ha passate le sexanta ille ha passate per multe eventos ille ha pronunciate tractos mediterranee ille ha quaranta grados de febre ille ha reagite instinctivemente ille ha recurso pro toto ille ha solo cinquanta annos ille ha sparniate nemo in su critica ille ha su domicilio in Bilthoven ille ha su domicilio in Bilthovenille ha su domicilio in Bilthoven ille ha su domicilio in Bilthoven ille ha tractate iste materia ex professo ille ha un affection pulmonar ille ha un aspecto bastante curiose ille ha un belle casa ille ha un color suspecte ille ha un conscientia elastic ille ha un crise depressive ille ha un crisis depressive ille ha un disordine stomachal ille ha un futuro assecurate ille ha un grande facilitate de parola ille ha un hemiplegia del latere dextere ille ha un hemiplegia del latere dextre ille ha un humor multo instabile ille ha un indisposition gastric ille ha un indisposition stomachal ille ha un mal halito ille ha un massa de amicos ille ha un matre devote ille ha un paralyse complete ille ha un paralyse total ille ha un pauco de apprehension ante su examine ille ha un poco de apprehension ante su examine ille ha un temperamento contemplative ille ha un tendentia al melancholia ille ha un vision clar del cosa ille ha vengiate atrocemente ille ha vigorosemente protestate ille habeva dismontate le radio de un auto(mobile) ille habeva murate su tresor ille habeva prognosticate le victoria de iste cavallo ille habeva un vista fragmentari del situation ille habita in basso ille habita le casa vicin ille habita presso un amico ille heredita le castello ille ignora le abece del mestiero ille jace in su lecto ille joca in le prime equipa ille la mirava con disdigno ille la reguardava con disdigno ille labora in medie tres dies per septimana ille labora in medie tres jornos per septimana ille lassa nihil al hasardo ille lassa un grande vacuo ille lo face per habitude ille lo ha facite expresso ille lo ha facite in su ignorantia ille lo prende con bastante philosophia ille maestra le situation ille manca de presentia ille manea le formas moderne de verso multo habilemente ille mangia le minus ille mangia minus ille mascarava su mal intentiones ille mascava su mal intentiones ille me debe ancora iste summa ille me ha amplemente exponite le cosas ille me ha invitate a dinar ille me ha prestate un serie de libros ille me incoragia a apprender Interlingua ille me lo ha disconsiliate multo ille me lo ha disconsiliate multoille me lo ha disconsiliate multo ille me pare assatis pedante ille mira de qual latere suffla le vento ille moriva al etate benedicte de octanta annos ille moriva in le etate benedicte de octanta annos ille non ancora domina le arte de scriber ille non care de talento ille non dormi, ille reposa ille non es dotate pro le patinage ille non es facile a contentar ille non es facile de contentar ille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha essite ille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha essiteille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha essite ille non es plus que le umbra de lo que ille ha essite ille non es un aquila ille non es un persona qualcunque ille non es un persona qualcunqueille non es un persona qualcunque ille non es uno qualcunque ille non ha inventate le pulvere ille non ha le plus minime possibilitate ille non ha le senso del mesura ille non ha le senso del moderation ille non ha motivation ille non ha nascite pro isto ille non ha un occupation actualmente ille non ha un scintilla de corage ille non habeva antecedentes penal ille non monstra un minimo de comprension pro le situation ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulate ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulateille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulate ille non parla, ille emitte solo sonos inarticulate ille non perveni a oblidar su passato ille non poteva disdicer se de iste promissa ille non poteva proferer un parola ille non sape punctuar ille non se digna responder ille non se ha troppo fatigate ille non se lassa convincer ille orthographia correctemente ille parla sin arresto ille parla un francese deficiente ille parlava con multe naturalitate ille passa pro un homine intelligente ille persecutiones attesta le intolerantia regnante ille persisteva a negar su culpabilitate ille porta le riga in le medio ille pote venir a qualcunque momento ille pote venir in qualcunque momento ille prende le cammino del delinquentia ille prendeva un position liberal ille presenti le problema ille procede de un illustre cuna ille provocarea un sancto ille reguarda de qual latere suffla le vento ille responde con evasivitate al question ille risca tote su fortuna ille risca un dimission ille sapeva dismascar le pretendite prince ille sapeva dismascar le pretendite principe ille sapeva intercalar anecdotas amusante in su discurso ille satirisava le vitios de su tempore ille scala le grillia con agilitate ille se basa super hypotheses indemonstrate ille se calefaceva juxta un parve estufa ille se comporta como un salvage ille se comportava multo pedantemente ille se crede intelligente ille se crede malade ille se crede predestinate a grande cosas ille se dedica al commercio ille se exprime sobriemente ille se ha adjudicate le melior morsellos ille se ha attribuite meritos particular ille se ha calmate visibilemente ille se ha disservite per su franchitia ille se ha distantiate del nove orientation de su partito ille se ha disviate in un dedalo de incertitudes e de contradictiones ille se ha establite a Bilthoven ille se ha establite in Bilthoven ille se ha facite le advocato del opiniones currente ille se ha facite ovationar ille se ha monstrate distante verso nos ille se ha monstrate distante verso nosille se ha monstrate distante verso nos ille se ha monstrate distante verso nos ille se ha necate in le mar ille se ha presentate sin cravata ille se ha vengiate atrocemente ille se ha vidite circumferite per un grande gruppo de admiratores ille se hasta de terminar le travalio ille se imbroliava in su explicationes ille se incholerisa facilemente ille se irrita facilemente ille se lassa facilemente influentiar ille se mitteva justo ante mi naso ille se monstra semper si rebarbative ille se monstra sempre si rebarbative ille se neglige ille se obstinava, malgrado le adjurationes de su familia ille se occupa de illo activemente ille se passiona facilemente ille se perdeva in divagationes sin fin ille se poneva justo ante mi naso ille se ridiculisa ille se senti indisposite ille se sentiva ancora alco disorientate in su nove ambiente ille se servi de un serra ille sera decorate ille soleva venir hic frequentemente ille traffica in drogas ille traffica in narcoticos ille travalia in medie tres dies per septimana ille travalia in medie tres dies per septimanaille travalia in medie tres dies per septimana ille travalia in medie tres dies per septimana ille travalia in medie tres jornos per septimana ille vale su peso in auro ille venira hodie ille vive de ris con lacte ille vive in un camera de location ille vive in un camera locate ille vive multo sobriemente ille vive pro su infantes ille vive un vita multo solitari ille viveva in le plus complete solitate ille vole adjunger su jardin al mie ille vole apparentar su filia a un familia ric ille vole reconciliar le opponentes ille vota le rubies illegal illegalitate illegalitate de un acto illegibile illegibilitate illegibilitate de un signatura illegitime illegitimitate illegitimitate de un acto illes illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infanteilles accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante illes accepta con resignation le morte de lor infante illes constitue un classe a parte illes es del mesme ligno illes es immensemente felice illes es sedite in fila illes es vestite del mesme maniera illes esseva un multo parve minoritari illes ha desistite de lor tentativa illes ha gustate le cena illes ha opiniones diametralmente opposite illes ha opiniones totalmente opposite illes ha un disputa violente illes opera de commun accordo illes presentava testes false illes recipe lor mandato del electorato illes se ha revelate como ver leaders illes son como le aqua e le foco illese illesibile illiberal illiberalitate illic illicite illimitabile illimitabilitate illimitate illiquiditate illitterate illo illo es indiscutibilemente le melior roman del anno illo es indiscutibilemente le melior romance del anno illo esi.e. illo ha unicamente un valor practic illo habeva perdite le incantamento del novitate illo implica un grande periculo illo me ha surprendite agradabilemente illocution illogic illogicitate illogismo illuder illuminabile illuminante illuminar illuminar un monumento illuminate illuminate electricamente illumination illumination a gas illumination artificial illumination de natrium illumination de neon illumination del festa illumination del monumentos illumination del stratas illumination diffuse illumination electric illumination fluorescente illumination indirecte illumination per gas illumination phantasmagoric illumination stratal illuminative illuminato illuminator illuminismo illuminista illusion illusion de superioritate illusion optic illusionar illusionismo illusionista illusori illustrar illustrar un cosa con exemplos illustration illustration de moda illustration multicolor illustration pluricolor illustrative illustrator illustre illustrissime illuvial illuviation illuvion Illyria illyric illyrie illyrio ilmenite ilota ilotismo imagina te que il non ha iste edificio imaginabile imaginar imaginari imagination imagination exaltate imagination fertile imagination inventive imagination popular imagination vive imaginative imagine imagine acustic imagine de diffraction imagine de microscopio imagine de radar imagine de societate imagine de visor imagine del futuro imagine del homine imagine del societate imagine devotional imagine human imagine ideal imagine latente imagine negative imagine nitide imagine oneiric imagine orthographic imagine positive imagine sonor imagine specular imagine stereoscopic imagine subliminal imagine televisate imagine tridimensional imagine video imagine virtual imagines de archivo imagines eidetic imagines evanescente imagines hypnagogic imagines immoral imagines nebulose imago imago paternal imago paterne imam imamato imballage imballage a alveolos imballage a uso unic imballage alveolate imballage biodegradabile imballage deficiente imballage familial imballage insufficiente imballage metallic imballage recuperabile imballage standard imballage vacuo imballar imballar mercantias imballar merces imballate vacuo imballator imbalsamar imbalsamator imbalsamento imbarcamento imbarcar imbarcar se imbarcar se in imbarcation imbarcation a motor imbarcatorio imbarrilar imbattibile imbattibilitate imbecille imbecillitate imbecillitate mongoloide imbellimento imbellir imbellir le realitate imbellir un historia imbellir un interior imberbe imbiber imbiber de oleo imbibibile imbibimento imbibition imboscada imboscar imboscar se imbottiliamento imbottiliar imbottiliar aqua mineral imbottiliator imbraciamento imbraciar imbraciar un fide imbraciar un religion imbricar imbricate imbricatiflor imbrication imbroglio imbroliamento imbroliamento de filos imbroliamento de ideas imbroliamento de parolas imbroliar imbroliar le cosas imbroliar le precios imbrunir imbrutiente imbrutimento imbrutir imbuccamento imbuccar imbuccar in imbuccar le trompetta imbuccar un baby imbuccar un bebe imbuccatura imbuccatura del Mosa imbuccatura del Rheno imbuer imburgesamento imburgesar imbursar imitabile imitabilitate imitar imitar con intentiones parodistic imitar le exemplo de un persona imitar le signatura de un persona imitar servilmente imitar un modello litterari imitate imitation imitation de pasta de amandolas imitation de pergamena imitation de Rembrandt imitation de un signatura imitation pallide imitation perfecte imitation retrograde imitation servil imitative imitator immaculate immagazinabile immagazinage immagazinar immagazinar datos immagazinar grano immagazinar in le memoria immagazinar in silos immagazinar mercantias immagazinar merces immaliar immancabile immaneabile immanente immanentee gerechtigheid immanentia immanentismo immanentista immaner immangiabile immanicar immarcescibile immaterial immaterialisar immaterialismo immaterialista immaterialistic immaterialitate immaterialitate del anima immatricular immatricular un auto(mobile) immatricular un studente immatricular un studiante immatriculation immatur immaturitate immaturitate affective immediate immediatemente al arrivata immedicabile immemorabile immemorial immense immensitate immensitate del universo immensurabile immensurabilitate immentionabile immerger immeritate immersion immersion periscopic immesurabile immesurabilitate immigrante immigrar immigrate immigration immigrato imminente imminentia imminentia de un conflicto imminentia del morte immiscer immiscer se in immiscibile immiscibilitate immission immitigabile immixtion immixtion del stato immixtion in le vita private de un persona immobile immobiliari immobilisar immobilisar le traffico immobilisation immobilismo immobilismo economic immobilismo politic immobilitate immobilitate cataleptic immobilitate politic immoderate immoderatessa immoderation immodeste immodestia immodificabile immolar immolar su vita pro le patria immolar un victima immolar un vitello immolation immolation de esseres human immolator immoral immoralisar immoralismo immoralista immoralitate immoralitate de un comportamento immoralitate de un conducta immortal immortalisar immortalisar su nomine immortalisation immortalitate immortalitate del anima immortalitate del gloria immortificate immortification immotivate immun immun al stress immun de un pagamento immunde immunditia immunditia voluminose immunditias immunditias de cocina immunditias domestic immunisar immunisation immunisation active immunisation passive immunisator immunitari immunitate immunitate acquirite immunitate active immunitate al stress immunitate cellular immunitate chimic immunitate congenital immunitate de impostos immunitate del servicio militar immunitate diplomatic immunitate ecclesiastic immunitate hereditari immunitate humoral immunitate natural immunitate parlamentari immunitate passive immunobiologia immunochimia immunodeficientia immunodepressivo immunofluorescentia immunogene immunogenetic immunogenetica immunoglobulina immunologia immunologic immunologista immunologo immunomechanismo immunopathia immunoreaction immunoreactive immunoreactivitate immunosero immunosuppression immunosuppressive immunosuppressivo immunosuppressor immunotherapia immunotolerantia immurar immurar un tresor immuration immutabile immutabilitate immutabilitate de un decision immutabilitate del leges natural impaccar impaccator impacchettar impacchettar mercantias impacchettar merces impacchettator impaction impacto impacto ambiental impacto de granata impacto de meteorites impagabile impala impalamento impalar impaleage impalear impaleator impalpabile impalpabilitate impaludamento impaludar impaludar se impaludation impanar impanation impar imparabile impardonabile impardonabilitate imparidigitate imparipennate imparipinnate imparisyllabe imparisyllabic imparisyllabo imparitate imparitate de fortias imparitate numeric impartial impartialitate impartialitate de un judice impartibile impartibilitate impartir impartir le benediction papal impartir le sacramentos impartitor impasse impassibile impassibilitateimpassibilitate del stoicos impassibilitate del stoicos impastabile impastamento impastar impastar le argilla impastator impastatori impatientar impatientar se impatiente impatientia impatientia febril impavide impeachment impeccabile impeccabilitate impecuniose impecuniositate impedantia impedantia acustic impedantia characteristic impedantia complexe impedantia copulate impedantia de carga impedantia de curte circuito impedantia de fuga impedantia de massa impedantia de radiation impedantia mutual impedibile impedimento impedimento de maritage impedimento de matrimonio impedimento dirimente impedir impedir le internationalisation de un conflicto impedir le passo a un persona impedir le vista impedir un maritage impedir un matrimonio impeditive impejorar impellente impeller impellucide impenetrabile impenetrabilitate impenetrabilitate de un blindage impenetrabilitate de un foreste impenitente impenitentia impensabile impensate imperar imperative imperativo imperativo categoric imperativo hypothetic imperator imperatrice imperceptibile imperceptibilitate imperdibile imperfecte imperfectibile imperfectibilitate imperfection imperfection de stilo imperfection stilistic imperfection typographic imperfective imperfecto imperforabile imperforabilitate imperforate imperforation imperial imperialismo imperialismo cultural imperialista imperialistic imperibile impericular imperio Imperio Britannic imperio britannic Imperio Britannic imperio britannic Imperio byzantin Imperio Celeste Imperio del Sol Levante Imperio del Sol LevanteImperio del Sol Levante Imperio del Sol Nascente imperio del tenebras imperio inca imperio industrial Imperio ottoman Imperio Perse Imperio Roman imperiose imperite imperitia imperitia de un ministro impermanente impermanentia impermeabile impermeabile al aere impermeabile al fumo impermeabile de cauchu impermeabile de gumma impermeabilisar impermeabilisar un texito impermeabilisation impermeabilitate impermissibile impermissibilitate impermutabile impermutabilitate imperscrutabile imperscrutabilitate impersonal impersonalisar impersonalitate impersonalitate de un critica impersonalitate de un judicio impersonalitate del scientia impersuadibile impersuasibile impertinente impertinentia imperturbabile imperturbabilitate impervie impervietate impetiginose impetigo impeto impeto del vento impetrabile impetrar impetrar gratia pro le condemnatos a morte impetration impetrative impetuose impetuositate impetuositate de un passion impetuositate del juventute impetuoso impie impietate impietoseimpignorabile impignorabilitate impilabile impilar impilator impinger implacabile implacabilitate implacabilitate del destino implaciamento implaciar implant implant subcutanee implantabile implantar implantation implantation subcutanee implantologia implausibile implausibilitate implementar implementation impler impletion impletion isolante implicar implicar in un processo implicar in un scandalo implicar un contradiction implication implicative implicite imploder implorabile implorar implorar le sanctosimplorar le sanctos implorar pardono imploration implorator implosion implosive implumar implumate impluvio impolarisabile impolderar impolite impolitessa impolitic imponderabile imponderabiles imponderabilitate imponderate imponente imponentia imponer imponer a un persona le pagamento de 10.000 florinos imponer admiration imponer deberes imponer exigentias a imponer impostos imponer le manos imponer prevaler su voluntate imponer regulas imponer respecto imponer se privationes imponer se sacrificios imponer secreto imponer silentio imponer silentio a un persona imponer su autoritate imponer su conditiones imponer su conviction a un persona imponer su voluntate imponer taxas imponer un castigamento imponer un castigation imponer un limite imponer un mulcta imponer un pena imponer un prohibition de conducer a un persona imponer un punition imponer un tributo imponibile imponibilitate impopular impopularitate impopularitate de un lege impopularitate de un ministro importabile importabilitate importante importantia importantia intrinsec de un facto importantia vital importar importar clandestinmente un cosa importar contrabando importation importation clandestin importation de frumento importation de tabaco importation de the importation de tritico importation illegal importation illicite importator importator de frumento importator de tabaco importator de the importator de tritico importun importunar importunar un persona con demandas enoiose importunitate importuno imposition imposition de un mulcta imposition del manos impositor impossibile impossibile de decifrar impossibilitate impossibilitate absolute impossibilitate practic imposta imposto imposto additional imposto cedular imposto de luxo imposto de registration imposto de solidaritate imposto de stato imposto directe imposto indirecte imposto inique imposto municipal imposto national imposto proportional imposto real imposto statal imposto super le canes imposto super le consumo imposto super le dividendo imposto super le jocos de hasardo imposto super le operationes de bursa imposto super le receptas imposto super le salarios imposto super le venditas imposto super operationes de bursa imposto super salarios impostor impostor de maritage impostor de matrimonio impostor incorrigibile impostos communal impostos onerose impostura impotente impotentia impovrimento impovrimento cultural impovrimento economic de un pais impovrimento linguistic impovrir impovrite impractic impracticabile impracticabilitate imprecar imprecation imprecator imprecatori imprecisabile imprecisate imprecise imprecision imprecision del contornos impregnabile impregnar impregnation impremeditate imprendibile imprendibilitate imprendibilitate del citate impresario imprescriptibile imprescriptibilitate impresentabile impression impression a quatro colores impression al carbon impression auditive impression de auro impression de beltate impression de pollice impression defectuose impression del pede impression digital impression emotional impression final impression fugace impression in colores impression in quatro colores impression in relievo impression indelibile impression irisate impression multicolor impression super cera impression visual impressionabile impressionabilitate impressionar impressiones de viage impressiones juvenil impressiones tactile impressiones visual impressionismo impressionista impressionistic impressive impressor impressor a jecto de tinta impressor a matrice de punctos impressor alphanumeric impressor de jornales impressor laser impressor matricial impressor matricial de punctos imprestar imprestar un parola a un altere lingua impresto impresto a un altere lingua impresto privilegiate imprevidente imprevidentia imprevisibile imprevisibilitate imprevisibilitate de un evento impreviste imprimatur imprimer imprimer moneta imprimer movimento a un cosa imprimer un libro imprimer un stoffa imprimeria imprimeria de jornales imprimeria de libros imprimeria de musica imprimeria mobile imprimeria offset imprimibile imprimite in braille imprimite in litteras cursive imprimite per typos grasse imprimitor imprimitor a jecto de tinta imprimitor a matrice de punctos imprimitor alphanumeric imprimitor de jornales imprimitor de libros imprimitor de musica imprimitor de musicaimprimitor laser imprimitor laser imprimitor matricial imprimitor matricial de punctos imprimitor offset imprimitor-editor imprimitos imprimitos de publicitate imprimitos de reclamo imprimitos publicitari imprisionamento imprisionamento a perpetuitate imprisionamento alternative imprisionamento cellular imprisionar imprisionar in regulas stricte imprisionator improbabile improbabilitate improbabilitate de un hypothese improbation improbative improbe improbitate improcrastinabile improcrastinabilitate improducibile improductive improductivitate improductivitate de un capital improductivitate de un interprisa improductivitate de un terreno impromptu impronunciabile improponibile improponibilitate improprie improprie facer un cosa improprie pro le consumo improprie pro le consumption improprietate improrogabile improrogabilitate improvisar improvisar un discurso improvisation improvisation de jazz improvisation libere improvisation musical improvisator improvisatori improvise imprudente imprudentia impubere impubertate impublicabile impudente impudentia impudentia inaudite impudic impudicitate impudor impugnabile impugnabilitate impugnabilitate de un sententia impugnar impugnar le authenticitate de un documento impugnar le penna impugnar un opinion impugnar un sententia impugnar un testamento impugnar un these impugnation impugnation de un sententia impugnator impugnatura impugnatura de sabla impugnatura de spada impugnatura del remo impulsar impulsar un secteur industrial impulsator impulsion impulsion acustic impulsion coercibile impulsion de currente impulsion homicida impulsion migratori impulsion morbide impulsive impulsivitate impulsivitate del juventute impulsivo impulso impulso acustic impulso instinctive impulso irreprimibile impulso sexual impulsos erotic impulsos suicidal impulverar impulverar se impulverate impun impunctual impunctualitate impunibile impunibilitate impunitate impunite impur impuressa impuritate impuritates in un crystallo imputabile imputabilitate imputar imputar un accidente al mal pavimento imputation imputation de furto imputation diffamatori imputation infamante imputation injustificate imputationes calumniose imputationes infamante imputrescibile imputrescibilitate in in absentia in absentia de in abstracto in accordo con in action in activitate in affaires commercial in al occurrentia in alicun casos in alicun parte in alte mar in alte voce in altere loco in altere parolas in altere parte in altere terminos in alto in ambe casos in ample mesura in ample sectores del population in anglese on usa un puncto decimal in loco de un comma in annexo de in annos ulterior in apparentia in apposition in articulo mortis in avantia in basso in basso del pagina in belle ordine in blanco in bloco in bon condition in bon fide in bon stato in bordura de in calor in cambio de in capillos in carne e osso(s) in casa de in caso affirmative in caso de aptitude in caso de besonio in caso de confirmitate in caso de conformitate in caso de contravention in caso de dubita in caso de emergentia in caso de gelo in caso de impedimento in caso de necessitate in caso de negativa in caso de non-execution in caso de non-pagamento in caso negative in caso negativein caso negative in caso que in casos de urgentia in cauda in certe grado in certe mesura in certe senso in choro in civil in combination con in commemoration de in commun in commun accordo con in comparation con in conformitate con in consequentia in consequentia de in conserva in consideration de in continuation de nostre littera in contradiction flagrante con in contrasto con in cooperation con in costume de Adam in costume de Eva in cruce in curte termino in cyma del pagina in debite forma in despecto de in despecto de tote le bon propositos in detalio in direction contrari in direction contrariin direction contrari in direction inverse in domo de in duo copias in duo parolas in duplicato in duplice copia in effecto in effigie in embryon in equal mesura in etate avantiate in excambio de in expectation de in extenso in extremis in facie de in facto in favor de in fila in fila indie in filas serrate in fin in flagrante delicto in flagrantee tegenspraak met in flamma in flor in folio in forma condensate in forma de agulia in forma de anello in forma de arco in forma de bacillo in forma de bottilia in forma de campana in forma de cono in forma de corde in forma de croc in forma de cruce in forma de cubo in forma de cupola in forma de digito in forma de disco in forma de flor in forma de folio in forma de globo in forma de martello in forma de ovo in forma de pectine in forma de sphera in forma de stella in forma de trompetta in forma de ungula in forma spheric in francese on accorda le verbo con su subjecto in function de in function de lo que precede in general in germine in gestation in grado summe in grande in grande haste in grande mesura in grande numero in grande parte in grande quantitates in grosso in guisa de in habito de ceremonia in herba in honor a in honor al veritate io debe dicer que in honor de in hora opportun in ille tempore in illo interveni le interesses personal in intime compania in iste casa va phantasmas in iste edificio on va installar botecas in iste obra appare le maestria del artista in iste optica tu ha ration in iste perspectiva tu ha ration in iste puncto le vadar es minus periculose in iste respecto in iste vita nihil es gratis in judicio in large mesura in le alto in le alto del armario in le alto del scala in le annales del historia in le antesala de un nove tempore in le antique Grecia le olivo figurava le pace e le prosperitate in le articulo precitate in le calor del discussion in le centro in le chronica del historia in le circulos politic de Den Haag in le circumstantias actual in le circumstantias date in le circumstantias presente in le contexto europee in le convincimento que in le corde del hiberno in le curso del anno in le direction contrari in le direction opposite in le eventualitate in le fervor del discussion in le flor de su vita in le forma regulamentari in le fundo in le fundo de mi tasca in le fundo de su corde in le fundo del sala in le generalitate del casos in le gusto de Vermeer in le hiberno iste porto es inabordabile in le hora del periculo in le interesse de un persona in le interim in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti in le joco de cartas le rege e le regina vale vinti punctos in le limitation reside le maestria in le lontanantia in le majoritate del casos in le medio del battalia in le medio del nave in le melior caso in le mesme grado in le mesme mesura in le mesme proportion in le mesme sufflo in le momento adequate in le momento opportun in le momento que in le nomine de Deo in le obscuritate del nocte in le occurrentia in le pejor caso in le pejor del casos in le pessime caso in le plenitude de su beltate in le plus large senso del parola in le plus large senso del parolain le practica in le practica in le practica isto es difficile de realisar in le principio in le proximitate de in le quadro de in le senso le plus ample del parola in le sino del familia in le societate de un persona in le sudor de su fronte in le supreme grado in le tempore de su gloria In le Trinitate, le Patre es consubstantial con le Filio e le Spirito Sancte in le ultime analyse in licentia in linea recte in loco de in longe termino in major grado in major mesura in mal fide in mal stato in mancantia de melio in manicas de camisa in manos secur in materia de in materia de religion in media in medias res in medie termino in medio de in memoria de in mesme grado in mesme tempore in mesura considerabile in mesura crescente in mesura decisive in mesura limitate in mesura modeste in mesura sufficiente in mi nomine in mi opinion in mi presentia in mille morsellos in minor grado in minor mesura in moda in modo concrete in modo toto differente in necun caso in nomine de in nomine de Deo in nomine del celo in nomine del lege in nomine del Patre, del Filio e del Sancte Spirito in nomine del rege in novem del dece casos in nulle altere loco in nulle caso in nulle parte in numero de in omne caso in omne occasion in omne parte in omne parte de in omne parte de Francia in omne respectos in omne reuniones su presentia es immancabile in ordine inverse in ordine inversein ordine reverse in ordine reverse in parte in particular in parve quantitates in passo cadentiate in pauc in pauc parolas in pauco in pecias in pension in persona in petto in plen die in plen jorno in plen marin plen mar in plen mar in plen natura in plen possession de su capacitates in plen uniformitate con in plus in poc parolas in poc tempore in poco in position proclitic in position protonic in possession particular in preparation in presentia de in presto in prime instantia in prime loco in principio in private in pur dialecto in qual mesura in qualitate de in qualque maniera in qualque modo in qualque parte in quinte loco in rangos serrate in rata in realitate in recompensa de in relation con in remembrantia de in respecto de in responsa a in résumé on pote dicer in retrospectiva in rhythmo accelerate in rhythmo de valse in secreto in secunde lectura in secunde loco in senso antihorologic in senso contrari in senso horologic in senso inverse in senso opposite in serie in serio in servicio active in servicio effective in simile casos in situ in stato catatonic in stato de accusation in stato de arresto in stato de ebrietate in stato de ebrietate manifeste in stato de fallimento in stato de intoxication in stilo telegraphic in stricte collaboration con in stricte confidentia in su integralitate in su major parte in su tempore de su splendor in su voce se manifestava un profunde emotion in substantia in sudor in summa in tempore de guerra in tempore opportun in tempores de scarsitate in tempores immemorabile in tempores multo remote in terminos breve ma rigorose in terminos concise in terminos coperte in terminos elogiose in terminos foras de tote mal interpretation in terminos general in terminos inequivoc in terminos multo vage in terminos occulte in terminos pauco fortunate in terminos poco fortunate in terminos velate in theoria isto es possibile in theoria isto pare multo facile, ma le realitate es altere in tono dispreciante in tono solemne in totalitate in tote caso in tote haste in tote le circumstantias in tote occasion in tote sinceritate in tote su extension in tote su plenitude in tote su splendor in toto in tres copias in tres linguas in troco de in ultime instantia in ultra in un disordine complete in un fraction de secunda in un minimo de tempore in un momento date in un momento de distraction in un momento determinate in un momento inopportun in un position incommode in un postura incommode in un postura multo incommode in un sito idyllic in un stato avantiate de decomposition in un stato de anarchia perfecte in un stato de exhaustion complete in un stato pristine in un sufflo in un tono querelose in un torno de mano in van in varie aspectos in vendita in vendita in le librerias in veritate in vestimentos civil in vice de in virtute in virtute de su functiones in virtute del lege in vista de in vitro in vivo in voce basse in vostre caso io non lo facerea inabordabile inabordabilitate inabrogabile inaccentuate inacceptabile inacceptabilitate inaccessibile inaccessibile al publico inaccessibilitate inaccommodabile inaccordabile inaccostabile inaccostumate inaccurate inaccusabile inactinic inaction inactivar inactivation inactivator inactive inactivitate inactivitate de un vulcano inactivitate noce al organismo inactuabile inactual inactualitate inadaptabile inadaptabilitate inadaptate inadaptation inadaptato inadequate inadequation inadmissibile inadmissibilitate inadmission inadoptabile inadvertente inadvertentia inagglutinabile inaggregabile inalienabile inalienabilitate inalienabilitate de benes dotal inalienation inalligabile inalterabile inalterabilitate inalterabilitate de colores inalterate inambigue inambiguitate inamical inammissibile inammissibilitate inamoramento inamoramento passager inamorar inamorar se de inamorate inamovibile inamovibilitate inamovibilitate de magistratos inan inanalysabile inanimate inanitate inanitate de un remarca inanitate de un spero inanitate del cosas terrestre inanition inappaciabile inappaciate inappellabile inappellabilitate inappetente inappetentia inappetibile inapplicabile inapplicabilitate inapplication inapplication de un alumno inappreciabile inappreciate inapprendibile inapprendibilitate inapprensibile inapprensibilitate inappropriate inapte inaptitude inarabile inargentar inargentator inargentatura inarrugabile inarticulabile inarticulate inartificial inartistic inascoltabile inassimilabile inattaccabile inattaccabilitate inattente inattention inattentive inattingibile inattingibilitate inaudibile inaudibilitate inaudite inaugural inaugurar inaugurar le anno academic inaugurar un exhibition inaugurar un exposition inaugurar un linea ferroviari inauguration inauguration de un templo inauguration de un theatro inauguration gloriose inauguration solemne inaugurative inaugurator inauthentic inauthenticitate inbreeding Inca inca incalculabile incalculabilitate incalmabile incambiabile incambiate incamminar incamminar se incanaliar incanaliar se incancellabile incandescente incandescentia incandescer incantamento incantar incantate incantation incantator incantator de serpentes incapabile incapabilitate incapace incapace de labor incapace de travalio incapacitar incapacitate incapacitate de labor incapacitate de travalio incapacitate mental incapacitate partial incapacitate permanente incapacitate permanente de labor incapacitate permanente de travalio incapacitate total de labor incapacitate total de travalio incapacitation incapistrar incappuciar incapsulamento incapsular incapsulation incarcerar incarcerar un criminal incarceration incarcerato incardinar incardination incargar incargar se de facer un cosa incargar un persona de un cosa incaritabile incarnar incarnar se in un corpore human incarnate incarnatin incarnation incarnation de Christo incassamento incassamento de effectos incassamento de titulos incassamento de un mandato postal incassamento de un mandato postalincassamento de un mandato postal incassar incassar effectos incassar titulos incassar un colpo incassar un goal incassar un mandato postal incassar un quitantia incassator incastrabile incastrar incastrar a cauda de hirundine incastrar a caude de hirundine incastrar un anello con petras preciose incastrar un trabe in le muro incastrar un trave in le muro incastratura incatenamento incatenamento de eventos incatenamento logic de factos incatenar incatenar le libertate incatenar phrases incatenar un persona incaute incaviar incaviliar incedibile incender incendiabile incendiar incendiar se incendiar un casa incendiari incendiario incendiarismo incendio incendio con flammas incendio con flammas visibile incendio criminal incendio de benzina incendio de bosco incendio de ecclesia incendio de fabrica incendio de foreste incendio de gasolina incendio de magazin incendio de prairie incendio de theatro incendio de turbiera incendio forestal incendio in un turre incendio intentionate incendio interior incendio interne incendio voluntari incensamento incensar incensario incensation incensator incenso incensorio incensurabile incensurabilitate incensurabilitate de un functionario incensurabilitate de un functionario public incentive incentivo inceptar inception inceptive inceramento incerar incerar le parquet inceration inceremoniose incerte incertitude incertitude del futuro incerto incessabile incessante incessibile incessibilitate incestar inceste incesto incestuose inch inchoar inchoar un labor inchoar un travalio inchoation inchoative incholerisar incidental incidente incidente de frontiera incidentia incider incider in un falta incider un arbore a cauchu incider un vena incinerar incinerar un cadavere incineration incineration de cadaverees incineration de cadaveres incinerator incinerator pro detrito domestic incinerator pro immunditias domestic inciper incipiente incirculamento incircular incircular le bon responsa incircumcise incircumcision incisar incisar le cortice de un arbore incisar un plaga incision incision crucial incision de cisello incision de fistula incision in ligno incisive incisivo inciso incisori incisura incitabile incitabilitate incitamento incitar incitar al victoria incitar un persona al violentia incitation incitation al revolta incitative incitator incivil incivilisabile incivilisate incivilitate incivismo inclassabile inclassificabile inclassificate inclavar inclavatura inclemente inclementia inclementia de un sententia inclementia del climate inclementia del hiberno inclinabile inclinar inclinar a un opinion differente inclinar se inclinate inclination inclination a un latere inclination cortese inclination de glacis inclination del axe terrestre inclination del capite inclination del testa inclination innate inclination lateral inclination le turre de Pisa inclination native inclination sexual inclinometro includente includer includer dies libere in le horario includer in le vendita includer jornos libere in le horario includer mesuras de securitate includer un factura in un littera incluse inclusion inclusive incluso inclusura incoagulabile incoagulabilitate incoercibile incoercibilitate incoercibilitate de un desiderio incoercibilitate de un desiro incoffrar incognita incognite incognito incognoscibile incognoscibilitate incognoscibilitate del realitate incoherente incoherentia incoherentia de stilo incoherentia de un discurso incoherentia methodologic incolor incombinabile incombramento incombrar incombustibile incombustibilitate incommensurabile incommensurabilitate incommensurabilitate de duo grandores incommerciabile incommerciabilitate incommodante incommodar incommodator incommode incommoditate incommunicabile incommunicabilitate incommutabile incommutabilitate incompacte incomparabile incomparabilitate incompassibile incompatibile incompatibilitate incompatibilitate de temperamento incompatibilitate pharmacologic incompenetrabile incompenetrabilitate incompensabile incompetente incompetentia incomplete incomplexe incomplexitate incomplite incomprehensibile incomprehensibilitate incomprehensibilitate de un mysterio incomprehension incomprehension mutual incomprehensive incomprensibile incomprensibilitate incomprension incomprension mutual incompressibile incompressibilitate incompressibilitate de un substantia incomprimibile incomprimibilitate incomputabile inconciliabile inconciliabilitate inconciliabilitate de principios inconcipibile inconcipibilitate inconcrete incondite inconditional inconditionalitate inconditionate inconfessabile inconfirmate inconforme inconformitate inconfortabile inconfundibile inconfundibilitate inconfundibilitate del stilo de un scriptor inconfutabile incongelabile incongenial incongrue incongruente incongruentia incongruitate inconjugabile inconsciente inconscientia inconsequente inconsequentia inconsequentia de un rationamento inconsequential inconsiderabile inconsiderate inconsideration inconsistente inconsistentia inconsolabile inconsolate inconsonante inconspicue inconstante inconstantia inconstantia del destino inconstantia del publico inconstantia del tempore inconstatabile inconstitutional inconstitutionalitate inconstitutionalitate de un decreto inconsumibile incontaminabile incontaminate incontemplabile incontentabile incontentabilitate incontestabile incontestabilitate incontestate inconteste incontinente incontinentia incontinentia de urina incontinentia del urina incontrar incontrar amabilitate incontrar le favor del publico incontrar obstaculos incontrar resistentia incontrar un fin ingloriose incontrar un fin obscur incontrar un fin sin gloria incontrar un impedimento incontrastabile incontro incontro accidental incontro amical incontro casual incontro de hasardo incontro de tennis incontro differibile incontro fortuite incontro occasional incontro sportive incontrolabile incontrolabilitate incontrolabilitate de diverse datos incontrolate incontrovertibile incontrovertibilitate incontrovertibilitate de un argumento inconveniente inconvenientia inconvertibile inconvertibilitate inconvertibilitate de un moneta inconvincibile incoordinabile incoordinate incoordination incoordination de operationes militar incoragiamento incoragiar incoragiar le participation del obreros incoragiator incorporabile incorporal incorporalitate incorporalitate del anima incorporar incorporar un persona in su cabinetto incorporar un persona in un gruppo incorporar un recruta in un battalion incorporar un territorio in un altere incorporation incorporation de recrutas in un regimento incorporation de un persona in un gruppo incorporation de un territorio in un altere incorporative incorporator incorporee incorporeitate incorporeitate del anima incorrecte incorrection incorrigibile incorrigibilitate incorrupte incorruptibile incorruptibilitate incorruptibilitate de un judice incorruptibilitate de un substantia incorruption incorsetar incortinar increate incredibile incredibilitate incredibilitate de un conto incredule incredulitate incremental incrementar incrementar le activitate industrial incrementar le volumine de venditas incremento incremento de sparnios incremento de votos incremento del activo incremento del capital incremento del salario(s) incremento demographic incremento in votos incremento salarial incriminabile incriminar incrimination incriminato incriticabile incrustar incrustar se incrustation incrustation de caldiera incrustation del caldiera incrustationes de auro incrystallisabile incubar incubar ovos incubation incubational incubator incubo incude inculcar inculcar a un persona le notion de su deberes inculcar bon manieras a un persona inculcation inculcator inculpabile inculpabilitate inculpar inculpar un persona de un furto inculpate inculpation inculpato inculte incultivabile incultivate incultura incumbente incumbentia incumber incunabulista incunabulo incunar incupar incurabile incurabilitate incurabilitate de un maladia incuria incuriose incuriositate incurrer incurrer expensas incurrer le critica incurrer le odio de un persona incurrer le reprobation de un superior incurrer se le disgratia royal incurrer un condemnation incurrer un mulcta incursion incursion aeree incurvar incurvar se incurvate incurvation incurvatura indatabile inde indebitamento indebitar indebitar se indecente indecentia indecidibile indecidibilitate indecifrabile indecise indecise in su comportamentoindecise in su comportamento indecise in su comportamento indecise in su conducta indecision indeclinabile indeclinabilitate indecomponibile indecoro indecorose indefectibile indefectibilitate indefendibile indefense indefensibile indefensibilitate indefinibile indefinibilitate indefinibilitate de un sentimento indefinite indeformabile indeformabilitate indeformabilitate de un cappello indehiscente indehiscentia indeliberate indeliberation indelibile indelibilitate indelibilitate de color indelicate indelicatessa indemne indemnisabile indemnisar indemnisation indemnisation del testes indemnitate indemnitate de disoccupation indemnitate de residentia indemnitate de sojorno indemnitate de sustentor de familia indemnitates de guerra imponite al vincito indemonstrabile indemonstrabilitate indemonstrabilitate de un axioma indemonstrabilitate de un culpa indemonstrate indenegabile indentar indentation independente independentia independentia economic independentia national independentia politic independentismo independentista independentista wallon inderogabile inderogabilitate indescriptibile indescriptibilitate indesiderabile indesiderabilitate indesiderate indesirabile indesirate indestructibile indestructibilitate indestructibilitate del materia indetectabile indeterminabile indeterminabilitate indeterminate indetermination indetermination de un texto de lege indeterminismo indeterminista indeterministic indevote indevotion index index cephalic index cranian index de ascolta index de audientia index de cetano index de cholesterol index de color index de curso index de erosion index de octano index de octano de un carburante index de opsonina index de precios index de refraction index de saponification index de superviventia index expurgatori index facial index onomastic index opsonic index orbitari index pluvial index ponderate index refractive index salin indexar indexation indexation del salarios indexation salarial India indiabolar indiabolate indian Indiana indiana Indianapolis indianismo indianista indiano Indias Occidental Indias oriental indic indicar indicar a un persona su mal comportamento indicar a un persona su mal conducta indicar le cammino indicar le cammino a un persona indicar le direction a sequer indicar su defectos a un persona indicar su position indicate indication indication de referentia indication del fonte(s) indication del fontes indication del fonte(s) indication del fontes indication del tempore indication del volumine indication erronee indication scenic indicative indicativo indicator indicator de altitude indicator de cammino indicator de cammino(s) indicator de direction indicator de lectura indicator de pression indicator de pression de oleo indicator de qualitate indicator de stratas indicator de velocitate indicator del horas de marea indicator del horas de marea(s) indicator del horas del marea(s) indicator del horas del mareas indicator del horas del marea(s) indicator del horas del mareas indicator del horas del marea(s) indicator del horas del mareas indicator del nivello de aqua indicator del nivello del aqua indicator del pression de oleo indicator ecologic indicator economic indicatori indice indice alphabetic indice cephalic indice colorimetric del hemoglobina indice cranian indice de ascolta indice de audientia indice de cetano indice de cholesterol indice de color indice de curso indice de erosion indice de octano indice de octano de un carburante indice de opsonina indice de precios indice de refraction indice de saponification indice de superviventia indice del costos del vita indice del precios indice Dow Jones indice expurgatori indice facial indice onomastic indice opsonic indice orbitari indice pluvial indice ponderate indice refractive indice salin indicer indicer un referendum indiciar indiciari indicibile indicio indicio de un disequilibrio indicio significante indicio vage indicios del primavera indico indiction indifferente indifferentia indifferentia fingite indifferentia magnetic indifferentia religiose indifferentismo indifferentismo politic indifferentismo religiose indifferentista indifferibile indifferibilitate indigena indigente indigentia indigentia intellectual indiger indigeribile indigeribilitate indigeste indigestibile indigestibilitate indigestion indignar indignar se contra un persona indignar se de un cosa indignateindignation indignation general indignation nobile indignation selective indignation sincer indigne indignitate indigo indigofere indigotina indilatabile indiligente indiligentia indiluite indirecte indirecte contagion indiscernibile indiscernibilitate indisciplina indisciplinabile indisciplinabilitate indisciplinabilitate de un infante indisciplinate indiscrete indiscretion indiscriminate indiscutibile indiscutibilitate indismaliabile indispensabile indispensabilitate indisponer indisponer un persona contra un persona indisponibile indisponibilitate indisposite indisposition indisputabile indisputabilitate indisputate indissociabile indissociabile de su epocha indissolubile indissolubilemente unite per le maritage indissolubilemente unite per le matrimonio indissolubilitate indissolubilitate de un contracto indissolubilitate del maritage catholic indissolubilitate del matrimonio catholic indistincte indistinction indistinguibile indistinguibilitate indisturbate indium individual individualisar individualisation individualismo individualista individualistic individualitate individuar individuation individuo individuo amorphe individuo antipathic individuo cavillose individuo cynic individuo detestabile individuo equivoc individuo herniose individuo ignobile individuo infame individuo insuffribile individuo macrocephale individuo monolingue individuo paranormal individuo sin scrupulos individuo suspecte indivise indivisibile indivisibilitate indivisibilitate de un numero indivision Indo indoaryan Indochina indochinese indocile indocilitate indocilitate de un cavallo indoctrinamento indoctrinar indoctrinar le electorato indoctrinar le massas indoeuropee indoeuropeo indogermanic indo-iranian indol indole indole jovial indolente indolentia indolentia de character indologia indologic indologista indolor indomabile indomabilitate indo-malay indomate indomesticabile Indonesia indonesian indonesiano indoor indophenol indorsabile indorsamento indorsamento complete indorsamento conditional indorsamento in blanco indorsamento pignorative indorsamento restrictive indorsar indorsar in blanco indorsator indorsator anterior indorsator posterior indorsator precedente indorsator sequente indri indubitabile indubitabilitate indubitate inducer inducer al prostitution inducer in error inducer in tentation inducer in un error inductantia inductantia acustic inductantia mutue induction induction apodictic induction electromagnetic induction electrostatic induction enzymatic induction magnetic induction magnetoelectric induction mathematic induction monopolar induction unipolar inductive inductor indulgente indulgentia indulgentia jubilar indulgentia partial indulgentia plenari indulgentiar indulger indulina indurabile indurar indurar le frigido indurar privationes indurar privationes terribile indurar se contra le frigido indurar vexationes indurate indurate contra le frigido induration induration glandular induration renal indusio industria industria a domicilio industria aerospatial industria agricole industria agricultural industria alimentari industria ancillar industria artisanal industria basic industria ceramic industria chimic industria cinematographic industria clave industria continue industria cosmetic industria cotonari industria de aciero industria de aeroplanos industria de armamento industria de armamentos industria de armas industria de asphalto industria de automobiles industria de autos industria de aviones industria de balata industria de base industria de beton industria de bicyclettas industria de bitumine industria de briccas industria de carton de palea industria de cauchu industria de ceramica industria de cigarrettas industria de cigarros industria de conservas industria de cosmeticos industria de coton industria de discos industria de exportation industria de ferro industria de guerra industria de informatica industria de joculos industria de lacte industria de latta industria de ligno industria de lino industria de linoleum industria de mobiles industria de papiro industria de paraffin industria de petroleo industria de puncta industria de quadrellos industria de seta industria de tegulas industria del amusamento public industria del carne industria del cinema industria del cosmeticos industria del cupro industria del diamante industria del disco industria del divertimento public industria del ferro industria del intertenimento public industria del petroleo industria del spectaculo industria del tourismo industria discographic industria domestic industria domiciliari industria graphic industria horologier industria hoteler industria informatic industria lactee industria lactic industria legier industria lithic del homines del prehistoria industria marmorari industria metallurgic industria minerari industria monopolistic industria moribunde industria naval industria ostreicola industria pesante industria petrochimic industria petrolifere industria porcellanari industria saisonal industria secundari industria seric industria sericicole industria siderurgic industria textile industria touristic industrial industrialisar industrialisar le agricultura industrialisar le production del vino industrialisate industrialisation industrialisation del agricultura industrialismo industrialista industriose induvia inebriante inebriar inebriar se inebriation inebriation ecstatic inebriation extatic ineconomic inedibile inedibilitate inedite ineducabile ineducabilitate ineducate ineducation ineducato ineffabile ineffabilitate ineffabilitate de un sentimento ineffective ineffectuabile ineffectuabilitate ineffectuabilitate de un projecto inefficace inefficacia inefficacitate inefficiente inefficientia inelastic inelasticitate inelegante inelegantia ineligibile ineligibilitate ineliminabile ineloquente ineluctabile ineluctabilitate ineluctabilitate del morte ineludibile ineludibilitate inemendabile inenarrabile inepte ineptia ineptitude inequabile inequal inequalabile inequalifolie inequaliserrate inequalitate inequalitate del pulso inequalitate juridicinequalitate juridic inequalitate social inequation inequilateral inequitabile inequitate inequivoc ineradicabile ineradicabilitate inerme inerte inertia inertia acustic inertia mental inertia rotative inertial inerudite inerudition inerudito inescappabile inescappabilitate inessential inesthetic inestimabile inevidente inevidentia inevitabile inevitabilitate inexacte inexactitude inexactitude de un calculo inexactitude de un testimonio inexcitabile inexcitabilitate inexcogitabile inexcusabile inexcusabilitate inexecutabile inexecutate inexecution inexecution de un contracto inexhauribile inexhauribilitate inexhauste inexhaustibile inexhaustibilitate inexigibile inexigibilitate inexigibilitate de un debita inexistente inexistentia inexistentia de un testamento inexorabile inexorabilitate inexpectate inexperientia inexperientia del juventute inexperientia juvenil inexperimentate inexperte inexpiabile inexpiate inexplanabile inexplicabile inexplicabilitate inexplicate inexploitabile inexploitate inexplorabile inexplorate inexplosive inexpressive inexprimibile inexprimite inexpugnabile inexpugnabilitate inextensibile inextensibilitate inextension inextinguibile inextirpabile inextirpabilitate inextricabile inextricabilitate infacete infacibile infacibilitate infacunde infacundia infallibile infallibilismo infallibilitate infallibilitate de un judicamento infalsificabileinfamante infamar infamar un juvena infamation infamator infamatori infame infamia infamia de un crimine infante infante adoptive infante adorabile infante adulterin infante autista infante autistic infante bastarde infante de batellero infante de proletario infante de Satan infante de sexo feminin infante de sexo masculin infante delicate infante docile infante dormiente infante dormienteinfante dyscalculic infante dyscalculic infante enuretic infante exemplar infante horripilante infante illegitime infante impertinente infante impossibile infante impulsive infante indisciplinabile infante indocile infante judee infante lacrimose infante legitimate infante legitime infante modello infante non nascite infante obediente infante precoce infante prematur infante prodigio infante qui require multe cura infante spontanee infante spurie infante substituite infante trovate infante turbulente infante urban infanteria infanteria aeroportate infanteria aerotransportate infanteria de Marina infantes difficile de educar infantes minor infantia infanticida infanticidio infantil infantilisar infantilisation infantilismo infantilitate infantin infarcto infarcto cardiac infarcto cerebral infarctogene infarctual infarinar infatigabile infatigabilitate infatigate infatuar infatuar se infatuation infebramento infebrar infectante infectar infectar un plaga infecte infection infection aural infection aviari infection cutanee infection de malaria infection de sanguine infection de tenia infection del intestino infection del sanguine infection enterogene infection intestinal infection latente infection nosocomial infection per ebola infection tetanic infection trichinal infection viral infectiones bacterial infectiones causate per bacterios infectiose infectiositate infective infectivitate infecunde infecunditate infecunditate de un animal infecunditate de un polemica infecunditate del solo infelice infelicissime infelicitate infere inferentia inferentia deductive inferer inferibile inferior inferior al media inferioritate inferioritate technic infernal infernalitate inferno inferno de foco inferno del jungla infertile infertilitate infestar infestate de mosquitos infestation infestator infeste infeudar infeudation infibular infibulation infidel infidelitate infidelitate conjugal infidelitate de un historico infidelitate nuptial infilada infilar infilar le aco infilar perlas infilar un aco infilar un agulia infiltrar infiltrar in un movimento infiltrar se infiltrat infiltration infiltration anisotrope infiltrator infiltrometro infime infinitate infinitate del spatio infinite infinitemente grande infinitemente parve infinitesimal infinitesime infinitival infinitive infinitivo infinito infinito del oceano infinitude infirmar infirmar un declaration infirmar un judicamento infirmar un proba infirmar un prova infirmar un testimonio infirmation infirmation de un proba infirmation de un prova infirme infirmera infirmera auxiliar infirmera de Cruce Rubie infirmera de jorno infirmera de nocte infirmera diplomate infirmera geriatric infirmera obstetrice infirmera principal infirmeria infirmero infirmero de jorno infirmero de nocte infirmero geriatric infirmero militar infirmitate infirmitates del vetulessa infixo inflabileinflammabile inflammabilitate inflammabilitate de benzina inflammabilitate de gasolina inflammar inflammate inflammation inflammation corneal inflammation cutanee inflammation de epiploon inflammation del ano inflammation del aure(s) inflammation del ficato inflammation del gingivas inflammation del gorga inflammation del gurgite inflammation del gutture inflammation del hepate inflammation del inguine inflammation del lingua inflammation del mamilla inflammation del mesenterio inflammation del oculo(s) inflammation del osso inflammation del ovarios inflammation del pleura inflammation del prostata inflammation del retina inflammation del splen inflammation del tetta inflammation del tympano inflammation del utero inflammation del vagina inflammation erysipelatose inflammation inguinal inflammation interstitial inflammation labial inflammation maxillar inflammation pulmonar inflammation spontanee inflammation uveal inflammation vaginal inflammative inflammatori inflar inflar le voce inflar su genas inflar un incidente inflate inflation inflation del precios inflation galopante inflationismo inflationista inflecter inflecter se inflecter su voce inflexibile inflexibilitate inflexibilitate de aciero inflexion inflexion del voce infliction infliger infliger perditas infliger un affronto a un persona infliger un castigamento infliger un castigation infliger un correction a un infante infliger un disfacta al inimico infliger un humiliation a un persona infliger un mulcta infliger un pena infliger un pena de imprisionamento infliger un punition infliger un punition disciplinari infliger un vulnere a un persona infloramento inflorar inflorar un discurso inflorescentia inflorescer influente influentia influentia astral influentia climatic influentia climatologic influentia corruptor influentia del substrato prehellenic super le greco influentia diabolic influentia formative influentia maligne influentia malsan influentia mutual influentia mutue influentia nefaste influentia paralysante influentia pestilente influentia posthume influentia preponderante influentia saisonal influentiabile influentiar influentiar le opinion public influentias neutralisabile influentias nocive influentiate per variationes saisonal influentiation influentiation del opinion public influenza influer influer favorabilemente influer super un cosa influer super un persona influxo info in-folio informal informalitate informante informar informar le policia informar se concernente le projectos de un persona informar un persona de su derectos informatic informatica information information additional information complementari information confidential information genetic information gratuite information hereditari information objective information tendentiose information touristic information ulterior informationes informationes complementari informationes controlabile informationes erronee informationes imprecise informationes inexacte informationes sportive informationes ulterior informationes urban informatisar informatisar le calculo del salarios informatisation informatisation del calculo del salarios informative informator informator de pressa informator de un interprisa informator del policia informatori informe informitate infortuna infortunate infra infraction infraction al lege infraction del articulo 80 infraction del derectos de autor infraction del lege infractor infractor del lege infracultura infralingual infrangibile infrangibilitate infrarubie infrascapular infrasonic infrasono infrasonor infraspinal infrastructura infrastructura commercial infrastructura de un region infrastructura economic infrastructura militar infrastructural infrenabile infrequente infrequentia infringer infringer derectos infringer dispositiones legal infringer le commandamentos de un persona infringer le lege infringer le leges del grammatica infringer un tabu infringimento infringimento del derectos de autor infringimento del derectos de autorinfringimento del derectos del homine infringimento del derectos del homine infringimento del derectos human infringimento del lege infringimento del libertate personal infringimento del neutralitate de nostre pais infructifere infructuose infructuositate infrutescentia = infructescentia infula infumabile infundate infunder infunder ardor a un persona infunder confidentia infunder corage infunder corage a un persona infunder fiducia infunder gutta a gutta infunder pavor a un persona infunder respecto infunder sanguine in le venas infunder terror a un persona infunder terror a un personainfunder terror a un persona infunder timor a un persona infundibular infundibuliforme infundibulo infundibulo a decantation infundibulo a separation infundibulo de benzina infundibulo de gasolina infundibulo de separation infundibulo separatori infungibile infungibilitate infuriar infuriar se infuriate infusibile infusibilitate infusion infusion al liquiritia infusion de camomilla infusion de flores de sambuco infusion de mentha infusion de tilia infusiorial infusorio ingagiamento ingagiamento conditional ingagiar ingagiar laboratores ingagiar le combatto ingagiar le lucta ingagiar obreros ingagiar travaliator ingagiar un cocinero ingagiar un jocator ingagiator ingemmar ingeneramento ingenerar ingenerar infantes ingenerar odio ingenerose ingenerositate ingeniar ingeniar se ingenieria ingenieria chimic ingenieria genetic ingenieria hydraulic ingenieria mechanic ingenieria naval ingeniero ingeniero agricole ingeniero agronomo ingeniero architecto ingeniero chimic ingeniero chimico ingeniero chimista ingeniero civil ingeniero de camminos, canales e pontes ingeniero de mina ingeniero de minas ingeniero del sono ingeniero hydraulic ingeniero in chef ingeniero mechanic ingeniero minerari ingeniero naval ingenio ingenio ballistic ingenio guidate ingenio spatial ingeniose ingeniositate ingenue ingenuitate ingerentia ingerentia del stato ingerentia directe ingerentia indirecte ingerer ingerer alimento(s) ingerer medicamentos ingerer se ingerer un potion ingestion inglobar inglobar le nomine de ingloriose inglutimento inglutir ingluvie ingorgamento ingorgar ingovernabile ingovernabilitate ingranage ingranage a catena ingranage a cremaliera ingranage a vite sin fin ingranage conic ingranage cylindric ingranage de rotas dentate ingranage helicoidal ingranage hypoide ingranamento ingranar ingrassar ingrassar un machina ingrassator ingrassiar ingrate ingratiar ingratiar se ingratiose ingratitude ingrediente ingrediente essential ingrediente fundamental ingrediente principal ingredientes active de un detergente ingressar ingresso ingresso de Sancte Nicolaus ingresso lateral ingresso libere ingresso prohibite ingrossamento ingrossar inguinal inguine inguirlandar inguirlandar un arbore de Natal ingummar ingummar un inveloppe ingurgitar ingurgitation ingustabile ingypsar inhabile inhabile al labor inhabile al travalio inhabilitate inhabilitate al labor inhabilitate al travalio inhabitabile inhabitabilitate inhabitabilitate de un zona inhabitate inhabitual inhalante inhalar inhalar al fumar inhalation inhalator inhalator de oxygeno inhalatori inhardir inharmonia inharmonic inharmoniose inherente inherentia inherer inhiber inhibite inhibition inhibition competitive inhibition de crescentia inhibition de enzymas inhibition del crescimento inhibition del germination inhibition enzymatic inhibitive inhibito inhibitor inhibitor de corrosion inhibitor de crescentia inhibitor de enzymas inhibitor de oxydation inhibitor del crescimento inhibitor del germination inhibitor enzymatic inhibitori inhomogene inhomogenitate = inhomogenaitate inhonestate = inhonestitate inhoneste inhospital inhospitalitate inhospite inhuman inhumanitate inhumar inhumar un cadavere inhumar un morto inhumation inhumation de un cadavere inhumation solemne inhygienic inidentificabile inimaginabile inimaginabilitate inimic inimicar inimicar se con inimicitate inimicitate declarate inimico inimico declarate inimico del populo inimico forte inimico hereditari inimico implacabile inimico irreconciliabile inimico jurate inimico mortal inimico potente inimitabile inimitabilitate inimportante ininflammabile ininflammabilitate inintelligente inintelligentia inintelligibile inintelligibilitate inintentionate ininteressante ininterrumpite ininterrupte ininvestigabile inique iniquitate iniquitate de un lege initial initialisar initiar initiar le offensiva initiar negotiationes initiar un campania initiar un campania contra initiar un persona in un scientia initiar un procedimento de divorcio initiar un procedura de divorcio initiar un reaction chimic initiatic initiation initiation al pictura initiation al politica initiativa initiativa commendabile initiativa individual initiativa individualinitiativa interregional initiativa interregional initiativa laudabile initiativa parlamentari initiativa philanthropic initiativa private initiativas collateral initiative initiato initiator initiatori initio injectabile injectar injectar creosoto in ligno injectar le aure injectar sero a un persona injectate injectate de sanguine injection injection anticonceptional injection contraceptive injection de cocaina injection de insulina injection de morphina injection de tuberculina injection financiari injection hypodermatic injection hypodermic injection intracardiac injection intradermic injection intramuscular injection intravenose injection rectal injection seric injection subcutanee injective injector injector de benzina injector de gasolina injector de heroina injector de oleo injicer injicer le aure injicer sero a un persona injocabile injudiciose injunction injunction a comparer injunction de pagar injunctive injunger injuria injuria del tempore injuriante injuriar injuriar un persona injuriator injuriose injuste injustificabile injustificate injustitia injustitia abhorrite injustitia critante injustitia flagrante injustitia horribile injustitia revoltante inlandsis inlattar in-line innate innatismo innatista innatural innavigabile innavigabilitate innegabile innervar innervation inning innobilimento innobilimento linguistic innobilir innocente innocentia innocentia paradisiac innocentia virginal innocue innocuitate innocuitate de un vaccino innominabile innominate innovar innovar un moda innovar un technica innovation innovation del constitution innovation revolutionari innovationes technic innovationes terminologic innovative innovator innumerabile innumerabile exemplos innumerabilitate inobediente inobedientia inoblidabile inobservabile inobservante inobservantia inobservantia de un pacto inobservantia del deberes inobservate inobservation inobservation de un contracto inobservation del deberes inobservation del regulas inoccultabile inoccupate inoccupation inoculabile inoculabilitate inocular inocular un virus a un persona inoculation inoculation preventive inoculator inodor inodorifere inoffensive inofficiose inofficiositate inomittibile inope inoperabile inoperabilitate inoperabilitate de un malado inoperante inopia inopia de un lingua inopinabile inopinate inopportun inopportunitate inopportunitate de un mesura inopportunitate de un visita inoppugnabile inoppugnabilitate inordinate inorganic inorganicitate inorganicitate de un substantia inorganisabile inorgoliar inoxydabile inoxydabilitate input inquadramento inquadramento de un pictura inquadramento decorative inquadramento del pictura inquadramento del porta inquadramento del speculo inquadramento ornamental inquadrar inquadrar diapositivas inquadrar un pictura inquadrator inqualificabile inquesta inquesta de routine inquesta del policia inquesta extrajudicial inquesta extrajudiciari inquesta impartial inquesta judiciari inquesta minute inquesta minutiose inquesta objective inquesta parlamentari inquesta perfunctori inquesta policiari inquesta preliminar inquesta preparatori inquesta sociologic inquestar inquestator inquietante inquietar inquietator inquiete inquietude inquietude vage inquilina inquirer inquiritor inquisibile inquisition inquisitor inquisitori inquisitorial inrabiamento inrabiar inragiamento inragiar inraucamento inraucar inraucar se inregimentar inregimentation inricchimento inricchimento de residuos radioactive inricchimento de su cognoscentias inricchimento de su cognoscimentos inricchimento de su collection inricchimento de su spiritoinricchimento de su spirito inricchimento de su spirito inricchimento de su vocabulario inricchimento de un collection inricchimento de uranium inricchimento del spirito inricchimento linguistic inricchir inricchir residuos radioactive inricchir se per le usura inricchir su cognoscentias inricchir su cognoscimentos inricchir su spirito inricchir su vocabulario inricchir uranium INRIJesus Nazarenius Rex Judaeorum inrobar inrolabile inrolamento inrolar inrolar marineros inrolar se como soldato inrolar soldatos inrolar un corda inrolate in spiral insablamento insablar insablar se insaccar insaccator insaccharar insalar insalar carne insalivar insalivation insalubre insalubritate insalubritate del climate insalvabile insan insanabile insanabilitate insanguinamento insanguinar insanguinar se le manos insanitate insanitate moral insatiabile insatiabilitate insatiabilitate de un desiderio insatiabilitate de un desiro insatiate insatisfacte insatisfaction insatisfactori insaturabile insaturate inscenar inscenation inscenator insciente inscientia inscindibile inscindibilitate inscriber inscriber in le actos inscriber in le catastro inscriber in le jornal inscriber le facturas inscriber se inscriber un membro inscriber un participante inscriber un persona in un lista inscriber un triangulo in un circulo inscribibile inscripte inscriptibile inscription inscription bilingue inscription de un hypotheca inscription funerari inscription in le catastro inscription monolingue inscription runic inscription sepulcral inscription trilingue inscription tumbal inscription votive inscriptional inscriptiones ogamic inscrupulose inscrutabile inscrutabilitate insecabile insecabilitate insecar insecta cerifere insectario insecticida insecticida systemic insectifere insectiforme insectifuge insectifugo insectivore insectivoro insecto insecto aculeate insecto alate insecto coleoptere insecto floricole insecto hemiptere insecto lucifuge insecto mellifere insecto necrophage insecto notonectal insecto stridulante insectologia insectologic insectologo insectos alifere insectos cavernicole insectos hematophage insectos nocive insectos phytophage insecur insecurisar insecuritate insecuritate juridic inseducibile insellar insellar un cavallo insellate inseminar insemination insemination artificial inseminator inseniabile inseniamento inseniamento a domicilio inseniamento a tempore partial inseniamento agrari inseniamento agricole inseniamento bicultural inseniamento bilingue inseniamento catechistic inseniamento commercial inseniamento Dalton inseniamento de biologia inseniamento de horticultura inseniamento de lectura inseniamento de linguas inseniamento de musica inseniamento de un lingua inseniamento del canto inseniamento del designo inseniamento del lectura inseniamento del litteratura inseniamento del musica inseniamento differential inseniamento doctrinari inseniamento domestic inseniamento gratuite inseniamento individualisate inseniamento laic inseniamento mercantil inseniamento Montessori inseniamento montessorian inseniamento musical inseniamento obligatori inseniamento per correspondentia inseniamento popular inseniamento postscholar inseniamento preparatori inseniamento primari inseniamento private inseniamento pro cecos inseniamento pro surdemutos inseniamento professional inseniamento programmate inseniamento public inseniamento religiose inseniamento scholar inseniamento secundari inseniamento simultanee inseniamento superior inseniamento technic inseniamento terminal inseniamento universitari inseniante inseniar inseniar a leger a un persona inseniar historia inseniar le lectura a un persona inseniar le lectura a un personainseniar trucos a un can inseniar trucos a un can inseniar un cosa a un persona inseniator insensate insensibile insensibile als criticas insensibilisar insensibilisar le nervos de un dente insensibilisar un malado insensibilisation insensibilitate insensibilitate apparente insensibilitate de un nervo insensitive insensitivitate inseparabile inseparabilemente unite inseparabilitate inseparabilitate de duo amicos inseparabilitate de duo conceptos insequestrabile insequetrabilitate inserer inserer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto inserer le cavilia in le prisa de currente inserer un articulo inserer un clausula inserer un parola inserer un tampon insertar insertar le cavilia in le prisa de contacto insertar le cavilia in le prisa de currente insertar un articulo insertar un clausula insertar un parola insertar un tampon insertion insertion de un clausula in un contracto inservibile inservibilitate insidia insidiar insidiator insidiose insigne insignia insignia familiar insignia sportive insignias de un ordine insignificante insignificantia insilage insilar insilar forrage verde insimul insimul coherente insimul de musica de camera insimul de punctos insincer insinceritate insinuante insinuar insinuar se in un gruppo insinuar se ubique insinuation insinuation calumniose insinuation maligne insinuations perfide insinuative insinuator insipide insipiditate insipiditate de un film insipiditate de un platto insipiente insipientia insistente insistente suavemente insistentia insistentia indiscrete insister insister in su negativa insister pro obtener un cosa insobrie insobrietate insociabile insociabilitate insolar insolation insolente insolentia insolidari insolidaritate insolide insolite insolubile insolubile in aqua insolubilisar insolubilitate insolubilitate de un difficultate insolubilitate de un mysterio insolubilitate in aqua insolvente insolventia insomne insomnia insomniac insomniaco insondabile insonor insonorisar insonorisate insonorisation insonoritate inspectar inspectar le truppas inspection inspection a fundo inspection de dicas inspection de routine inspection de schola inspection de un nave inspection del dicas inspection del labor inspection del travalio inspection perfunctori inspection principal inspection scholar inspector inspector de assecurantias inspector de labor inspector de pesos e mesuras inspector de policia inspector de travalio inspector de un compania de assecurantia inspector de un compania de assecurantias inspector de un societate de assecurantias inspector del dicas inspector del impostos inspector del inseniamento secundari inspector del labor inspector fiscal inspector forestal inspector general inspector principal inspector scholar inspectoral inspectorato inspectorato del labor inspectorato del travalio insperabile insperate inspicer inspirar inspirar antipathia inspirar commiseration inspirar confidentia inspirar diffidentia inspirar disgusto a un persona inspirar fiducia inspirar interesse inspirar interesse pro inspirar le pietate inspirar le terror a un persona inspirar odio inspirar repugnantia inspirar repulsion inspirar respecto inspirar sperantia a un persona inspirar spero a un persona inspirar vergonia a inspirate inspiration inspiration e expiration inspiration poetic inspiration prophetic inspirator inspiratori inspissar inspissation instabile instabilitate instabilitate de humor instabilitate de un character instabilitate de un equilibrio instabilitate de un situation instabilitate del opiniones instabilitate del tempore installar installar le refugiatos in campos installar missiles de cruciera installar se installar se in un casa installar un telephono installation installation a sonar installation audio installation de alarma installation de altoparlatores installation de asdic installation de calefaction central installation de controlo installation de cracking installation de depuration installation de discarga installation de dosage installation de fabrica installation de illumination installation de interphono installation de mesura installation de missiles de cruciera installation de pumpage installation de pumpas installation de radar installation de radioemission installation de refrigeration installation de reserva installation de sedimentation installation de succurso installation de tubos installation de un machina a lavar installation electric installation frigorific installation industrial installation irrigatori installation pro le adulciamento de aqua installation pro sablar installation robotisate installation sonar installation stereophonic installationes del porto installationes portuari installationes sanitari installator installator de calefaction central installator de gas installator recognoscite instantanee instantaneemente instantaneitate instantaneo instante instantia instar instaurar instaurar le republica instaurar un nove moda instaurar un usage instauration instaurator instigar instigar un persona al vengiantia instigation instigator instigator de guerra instigator principal instigatrice instillar instillar odio in le mente de un persona instillar un oculo instillation instinctive instinctivitate instinctivitate del sentimento materne instincto instincto animal instincto basse instincto de chassator instincto de classe instincto de conservation instincto de fugir instincto de morte instincto de nidification instincto de orientation instincto de reproduction instincto de venator instincto de vita instincto del affaires instincto del massas instincto gregari instincto infallibile instincto linguistic instincto maternal instincto materne instincto migratori instincto paternal instincto paterne instincto possessive instincto primari instincto sexual instincto territorial instincto vital instinctos animal instinctos basse instinctos bestial instinctos erotic instinctual instituer instituer un bursa de studio instituer un fundo instituer un ordine religiose instituer un persona herede instituta institutas institution institution bancari institution caritative institution de beneficentia institution de credito institution de inseniamento institution de instruction institution de pena institution juridic institution national institution parastatal institution perenne permanente instelling institution religiose institution semigovernamental institution sin scopo de lucro institution statal institutional institutionalisar institutionalisar un consuetude institutionalisar un usage institutionalisar un uso institutionalisate institutionalisation institutionalisation de un consuetude institutionalisation de un usage institutionalisation de un uso institutionalismo institutionalistainstitutiones de caritate institutiones de caritate institutiones democratic institutiones international instituto instituto agronomic instituto de ballo instituto de beltate instituto de cancere instituto de clearing instituto de gerentia instituto de gestion instituto de investigation(es) instituto de massage instituto de polemologia Instituto de Psychologia Applicate instituto de recerca(s) instituto de sinologia Instituto de Studios Hispanic instituto del cancere instituto filial instituto medicolegal instituto obstetric instituto oncogolic instituto Pasteur instituto philanthrope instituto philanthropic instituto polemologic instituto pro cecos instituto pro le lucta contra le cancere instituto pro surdes instituto seismologic instituto sinologic institutor institutor private instruction instruction a domicilio instruction civic instruction domestic instruction militar instruction obligatori instruction primari instruction pro le uso instruction professional instruction public instruction religiose instruction scholar instructiones pro le uso instructive instructor instructor de autoschola instructor de natation instructor de ski instruer instruer un persona de su derectos instruite instrumental instrumentalismo instrumentar instrumentation instrumentista instrumento instrumento a chorda(s) instrumento a claviero instrumento agricole instrumento aratori instrumento astronomic instrumento azimuthal instrumento chirurgic instrumento de chorda(s) instrumento de concerto instrumento de controlo instrumento de effractor instrumento de guerra instrumento de gymnastica instrumento de ligno instrumento de massage instrumento de mesura instrumento de musica instrumento de navigation instrumento de percussion instrumento de precision instrumento de propaganda instrumento de supplicio instrumento de tatu instrumento de tatuage instrumento de tormento instrumento de tortura instrumento de vento instrumento dioptric instrumento eudiometric instrumento incisori instrumento musical instrumento nautic instrumento optic instrumento orientabile in varie directiones instrumento solo instrumento trenchante instrumentos a chorda(s) instrumentos a percussion instrumentos aerologic instrumentos aratori instrumentos astronomic instrumentos concertante instrumentos de chorda(s) instrumentos de communication instrumentos de guerra instrumentos de laboratorio instrumentos de ligno instrumentos de mason instrumentos de observation instrumentos de percussion instrumentos de physica instrumentos de supplicio instrumentos de tortura instrumentos hydrometric instrumentos imperfecte instrumentos polychorde de musica instrumentos spectroscopic insubmergibile insubmergibilitate insubmersibile insubmersibilitate insubmersibilitate de un nave insubmisse insubmission insubordinate insubordination insubornabile insubstantial insubstantialitate insubstituibile insubstituibilitate insuccesso insuccesso de un interprisa insuccesso de un obra de theatro insuccesso de un pecia de theatro insucrar insufficiente insufficientemente assecurate insufficientia insufficientia auditive insufficientia cardiac insufficientia de capitales insufficientia de peso insufficientia de vitaminas insufficientia del corde insufficientia respiratori insufficientia vitaminic insufflar insufflar corage a un persona insufflation insufflator insuffribile insuffribilitate insula insula artificial insula corallifere insula corallin insula costari insula de corallo insula de delta insula de forage Insula de Man Insula de Pascha Insula del Diabolo insula deserte insula ethnic insula linguistic insula polynesian insula roccose insula vulcanic insulamento insulan insulano insular insulario insularitate Insulas aleutian Insulas Anglonormanne Insulas canari Insulas Caribe insulas egee Insulas Hawaii Insulas Laccadive insulas normande Insulas normanne Insulas philippin Insulas Salomon Insulas Shetland insulation insulator insulina insulinase insulinic insulinotherapia insultanteinsultar insultar un persona insultator insulto insulto apoplectic insulto de apoplexia insulto de epilepsia insulto epileptic insultos grossier insuperabile insuperabilitate insuperate insupportabile insupportabilitate insupprimibile insupprimibilitate insurgente insurger insurger se insurger se contra un interpretation tendentiose del factos insurgerse contra un tyranno insurgite insurgito insurmontabile insurmontabilitate insurrection insurrection armate insurrection de paisanos insurrection del conscientia insurrection del populo insurrection popular insurrectional insusceptibile insusceptibilitate insuspectabile insuspectate insustenibile insustenibilitate insustenibilitate de un these insustenibilitate de un thesis insystematic intabulamento intabular intacte intactile intaliar intalio intalio de cisello intalio de mira intangibile intangibilitate intangibilitate de un lege intangibilitate de un principio intarsia intascar intascar moneta integrabile integrabilitate integral integral complete integral de action integral de contorno integral de convolution integral de phase integral de probabilitate integral definite integral elliptic integral exponential integral improprie integral indefinite integralismo integralista integralistic integralitate integrante integrar integration integration del racias integration partial integration racial integrationisme integrationista integrationistic integrative integrator integrator incremental integre integrifolie integrilabie integripetale integritate integritate territorial integumento intellection intellective intellecto intellectual intellectual cryptocommunista intellectual non-conformista intellectualisar intellectualisation intellectualismo intellectualista intellectualistic intellectualitate intelligente intelligentia intelligentia acute intelligentia artificial intelligentia exceptional intelligentia human intelligentia practic intelligentia social intelligentia subtil intelligentia superior intelligentia vive intelligential intelligentsia intelligibile intelligibilitate intelligibilitate de un rationamento intemperante intemperantia intemperate intemperie intempestive intempestivitate intemporal intemporalitate intendente intendentia intendentia militar intender intender mal un cosa intender nihil de nihil intender se intender un altere intendimento intendimento human intenibile intenibilitate intenibilitate de un fortalessa intenibilitate de un these intenibilitate de un thesis intense intensificar intensificar attaccos intensificar le production intensificar le sono intensificar le surveliantia intensification intensification del surveliantia intension intensitate intensitate de currente intensitate de erosion intensitate de un currente electric intensitate de un passion intensitate de un seismo intensitate de un sentimento intensitate del campo intensitate del currente intensitate del luce intensitate del lumine intensitate del sono intensitate del vento intensitate luminose intensitate respiratori intensitate sonor intensitometro intensive intensivo intentar intentar un causa contra un persona intentar un procedimento contra un persona intentar un procedura contra un persona intentar un processo intentar un processo contra un persona intente intention intention celate intention diabolic intentional intentionalitate intentionate intentiones delictuose intentiones dishoneste intentiones idealista intentiones idealistic intentiones indecente intentiones inimic intentiones laudabile intentiones malevole intentiones malevolente intentiones mystificatori intento inter inter aliai.a. inter altere cosas inter celo e terra inter certe limites inter le dentes inter le massa inter le multitude inter le tropicos inter quatro oculos inter Scylla e Charybdis interacademic interaction interaction collective interaction de fortias interaction debile interaction del genes interaction electromagnetic interaction forte interaction gravitational interaction interatomic interaction intermolecular interaction nuclear interactiones acustic interactive interacto interager interalliate interalveolar interamerican interaperir interaperte interatomic interbancari intercalar intercalar illustrationes in un texto intercalar un clausula in un contracto intercalari intercalation intercalation de exemplos in un dictionario intercalation de un clausula in un contracto intercalation de un pausa intercalation de un syllaba intercambiabile intercambiabilitate intercambiabilitate de pecias de distachate fabricate in serie intercambiabilitate de pecias de recambio fabricate in serie intercambiar intercambiar experientias intercambiar professores universitari intercambio intercambio commercial intercambio de calor intercambio de mercantias intercambio de merces intercambio intellectual intercapillar interceder interceder in favor de un culpabile interceder pro un persona intercellular intercensitaire interceptar interceptar le communicationes del inimico interceptar le telephono interceptar un balla interceptar un ballon interceptar un littera interceptar un message interceptation interceptator interception interceptor intercession intercession del Sancte Virgine intercession del sanctos intercessor intercity interclavicular intercolonial intercommunal intercommunicar intercommunication intercomprehension intercomprension interconfederal interconfessional interconfessionalitate interconnecter interconnectibile interconnexion interconsonantic intercontinental interconvertibile intercostal intercruciar intercruciar lineas intercruciar se intercultural intercurrente intercutanee interdental interdentari interdepartimental interdependente interdependentia interdependentia del eventos interdicer interdicer le accesso a interdicer un cosa explicitemente interdicer un prestre interdicite al circulation automobile interdicte al traffico automobile interdiction interdiction de abatter interdiction de arresto interdiction de conducer interdiction de construer interdiction de exoperos interdiction de fumar interdiction de importation interdiction de navigar interdiction de parcar interdiction de parlar interdiction de piscar interdiction de sortir interdiction de stationar interdiction de stoppar interdiction de volar interdiction de volo interdiction inviolate interdiction stricte interdicto interdiffusion interdigital interdiocesan interdisciplinari interdisciplinaritate interdisciplinaritate de un problema interdisciplinaritate de un recerca interdum interea interessante interessar interessar se interessate interessato interesse interesse accessori interesse assecurabile interesse bancari interesse collective interesse commun interesse communitari interesse componite interesse composite interesse de capital interesse de coupon interesse de deposito interesse de obligationes interesse de partito interesse de sparnio interesse debite interesse debitori interesse deductibile interesse del coalition interesse del communitate interesse del minoritari interesse del pais interesse del partito interesse del stato interesse minoritari interesse morbide interesse national interesse public interesse simple interesse simplice interesse usurari interesse vital interesse vive interesses adverse interesses commercial interesses confligente interesses contrari interesses convergente interesses establite interesses inconciliabile interesses material interesses monetari interesses moratori interesses opposite interesses pecuniari interesses personal interesses preponderante interethnic intereuropee interface interfacial interfacie interfacies refractive interfacultate interfascicular interfederal interfemoral interferente interferentia interferentia constructive interferentia de luce interferentia de lumine interferentia del linguas materne e estranier interferentia destructive interferentia selective interferential interferer interferer un radioemission interferogramma interferometria interferometria holographic interferometric interferometro interferometro acustic interferon interfibrose interfluvio interfoliar interfoliate interfoliation intergalactic interganglionar interglacial interglaciari interglandular intergovernamental intergranular intergruppo intergruppo del linguas minoritari in le parlamento europee interhemispheric interhuman interim interimari interime interindividual interinsular interior interior de ecclesia interior del nave interiorisar interiorisation interioritate interjacente interjection interjection final interjection postponite interjective interlabial interlaciamento interlaciamento de lineas interlaciar interlardamento interlardar interlardar un texto con citationen interlardar un texto con citationes interlardar un texto de citationen interlardar un texto de citationes interlinea interlinear interlineation interlingua Interlingua es facile a apprender interlingual interlinguista interlinguistic interlinguistica interlobular interlock interlocution interlocutor interlocutori interlope interloquer interludio interlunio intermaxillar intermediar intermediari intermediario intermediation intermedie intermedio intermembranose intermenstrual intermezzo intermezzo de Schubert intermigration interminabile interminabilitate interministerial intermission intermittente intermittentia intermittentia de un sono intermitter intermodulation intermolecular intermunicipal intermuscular internamento internamento de refugiatos politic internar internar refugiatos politic internasal International international internationalisar internationalisar un debatto internationalisar un territorio internationalisar un zona internationalisation internationalismo internationalista internationalistic internationalitate internato interne internebular interneuron internista interno internodal internodio internuclear internunciatura internuncio interoceanic interoceptive interocular interossee interpalpebral interparietal interparlamentari interpartitic interpellante interpellar interpellation interpellator interpenetrar interpenetration interphase interphono interplanetari Interpol interpolabile interpolar interpolation interpolation circular interpolator interponer interponer se interponer se in un disputa interponte interposition interprendente interprender interprenditor interprenditor de constructiones interprenditor de demolitiones interprenditor de pompas funebre interprenditor de transportos interpretabile interpretabilitate interpretar interpretar dualisticamente le realitate interpretar le cartas interpretar le parte de Othello interpretar le rolo de Othello interpretar mal un cosa interpretar materialisticamente le realitate interpretar sentimentos interpretar sonios interpretar un cosa a su maniera interpretar un cosa al pede del littera interpretar un rolo interpretar un solo interpretar un texto interpretariato interpretate virtuosemente interpretation interpretation al pede del littera interpretation allegoric del biblia interpretation ample interpretation analogic interpretation cabalistic interpretation de del texto interpretation de sonios interpretation de un texto interpretation de virtuoso interpretation del biblia interpretation del leges interpretation del sonios interpretation erronee interpretation false interpretation incorrecte del factos interpretation integral del concerto interpretation maligne interpretation mechanicistic del realitate interpretation psychodynamic interpretation servil interpretation simultanee interpretation tendentiose del factos interpretation textual interpretation unilateral del factos interpretationes divergente interpretative interprete interprete de sonios interprete del biblia interprete polyglotte interprete quadrilingue interprete simultanee interprisa interprisa a succursales multiple interprisa a travalio continue interprisa agrari interprisa agricole interprisa audace interprisa audaciose interprisa aventurose interprisa bancari interprisa ben oleate interprisa clave interprisa colossal interprisa commercial interprisa competitive interprisa conjuncte interprisa de affretamento interprisa de autobus interprisa de autobuses interprisa de camionage interprisa de confection interprisa de constructiones interprisa de demolition de automobiles interprisa de demolition de autos interprisa de demolition(es) interprisa de distribution interprisa de diversion interprisa de dragage interprisa de expedition interprisa de exportation interprisa de fructicultura interprisa de horticultura interprisa de importantia median interprisa de labor continue interprisa de location de automobiles interprisa de location de autos interprisa de pompas funebre interprisa de praticultura interprisa de raffinamento interprisa de remolcage interprisa de reparationes interprisa de stato interprisa de stivage interprisa de stockage interprisa de the interprisa de transbordo interprisa de transportos interprisa de travalio continue interprisa del stato interprisa disastrose interprisa editorial interprisa experimental interprisa familial interprisa fatal interprisa ferroviari interprisa fictive interprisa funeste interprisa gigante interprisa gigantesc interprisa hasardate interprisa hasardose interprisa horticole interprisa incerte interprisa industrial interprisa insensate interprisa marginal interprisa mercantil interprisa mixte interprisa modello interprisa monstro interprisa multinational interprisa parastatal interprisa periculose interprisa petroler interprisa pilota interprisa plurinational interprisa private interprisa rentabile interprisa riscate interprisa riscose interprisa saisonal interprisa statal interprisa titanic interprisa unipersonal interprofessional interprovincial interpsychologia interracial interramento interramento civil interramento militar interrar interrar le hacha de guerra interrar un cadavere interrar un tresor interregional interregno interrelatar interrelation interrelation de factos interrenal interrogar interrogar le testes interrogar un alumno oralmente interrogar un persona pro obtener informationes interrogation interrogative interrogator interrogatori interrogatorio interrogatorio contradictori interrogatorio de tertie grado interrogatorio de teste interrogatorio del teste interrogatorio del testes interrogatorio preliminar interrogatorio sever interrumper interrumper le communication interrumper su relation interrumper un conversation interrumper un graviditate interrumper un orator interrumper un pregnantia interrupte interruption interruption de currente interruption de labor interruption de pena interruption de travalio interruption del graviditate interruption del labor interruption del pregnantia interruption del travalio interruption medullar interruptiones continue interruptive interruptor interruptor a cordon interruptor a flexo interruptor a mano interruptor a tempore interruptor bidirectional interruptor con cordon interruptor con flexo interruptor crepuscular interruptor de currente interruptor de mano interruptor del luce interruptor manual interruptor monopolar interruptor principal interruptor thermostatic interruptor unipolar interscapular interscholar intersecar intersection intersection a nivellos diverse intersection al mesme nivello intersection de curvas intersection de superfacies intersection de superficies intersectional intersectorial intersexo intersexual intersexualitate intersideral interspecific interspinal interstellar intersterilitate interstitial interstitio interstitio luminose interstratificate interstratification intersubjective intersubjectivitate intersyndical intertanto intertanto io poterea haber lo facite jam tres vices intertener intertenimento intertextual intertextualitate intertextura intertribal intertrigo intertropical interurban intervallar intervallic intervallo intervallo aperte intervallo atonal intervallo augmentate intervallo chromatic intervallo clause intervallo de acceptation intervallo de tertia intervallo de un hora intervallo diatonic intervallo lucide intervallo melodic intervallo minor intervallo musical intervallos temporanee de sol intervalvular intervascular intervenir intervenir chirurgicamente intervenir con rigor intervention intervention armate intervention chirurgic intervention de un mediator intervention del policia intervention del stato intervention operative intervention operatori intervention statal interventionismo interventionismo statal interventionista interventricular interversion interversion de parolas in un phrase interversion del carga de proba interversion del carga de prova interversion del factores de un multiplication intervertebral interverter interverter le parolas de un phrase interverter le rolos intervider interview interview con le ministro interviewar interviewar le ministro interviewer intervista intervista con le ministro intervocalic interzonal intestatario intestate intestato intestin intestinal intestino intestino abdominal intestino cec intestino rectal intestino tenue intestino terminal inthronar inthronisar inthronisation inthronisation de un rege inthronisation del papa intifada intimar intimation intime intimidabile intimidante intimidar intimidar un persona per menacias intimidation intimidator intimidatori intimismo intimista intimitate intinction intitular intitular un roman intitulation intoccabile intoccabilitate intolerabile intolerabilitate intolerante intolerantia intolerantia ideologic intolerantia religiose intonar intonar le hymno national intonation intonation false intonation interrogative intonation juste intonnar intorquer intorsion intoxicante intoxicar intoxicar le sanguine intoxication intoxication alcoholic intoxication alimentari intoxication botulinic intoxication cannabic intoxication de nicotina intoxication de sanguine intoxication del sanguine intoxication exogene intoxication fungic intoxication mercurial intoxication per ammoniaco intoxication per arsenico intoxication per arsenium intoxication per caffeina intoxication per carne intoxication per chloro intoxication per le fumo intoxication per le gas intoxication per monoxydo de carbon intoxication per morphina intoxication per mytilotoxina intoxication per parathion intoxication per phenol intoxication per quinina intoxication saturnin intraintra le frontieras intra le frontieras intra le possibilitates existente intra le terminos del lege intra tres dies intra tres menses intra un anno intra un certe radio intra un radio de dece kilometros intra-alveolar intra-articular intra-atomic intra-aural intrabuccaal intrabuccal intracardiac intracellular intracerebral intracervical intracommunitari intracranian intracranic intractabile intractabilitate intradermic intradorso intraducibile intraducibilitate intraducibilitate de un expression dialectal intraduodenal intragastricintralingual intramarginal intramesso intramolecular intramural intramuscular intranasal intranquille intranquillitate intransferibile intransferibilitate intransigente intransigentia intransigentia calvinistic intransitive intransitivitate intransitivitate de un verbo intransitivo intransmissibile intransmissibilitate intransmutabile intransmutabilitate intransportabile intranuclear intraocular intrapelvic intrapulmonar intrarectal intrarenal intrascrotal intraspinal intratelluric intratesticular intrathoracic intratumoral intrauterin intravaginal intravascular intravenose intraventricular intravertebral intravesical intrazonal intrepide intrepiditate intrepiditate de un heroe intricar intricar le cordas intricar se intricate intrication intrication del problemas economic intrico intriga intriga amorose intriga de palatio intriga de un roman intriga galante intriga palatin intriga politic intriga romanescintriga romanesc intrigante intrigar intrigar pro obtener un posto intrigas de corte intrinsec intrinsecar intrinsecitate intro introducer introducer datos introducer entrar le clave in le serratura introducer in le mercato introducer innovationes introducer le bulon in le perforation introducer le cavilia in le prisa de contacto introducer le cavilia in le prisa de currente introducer le clave in le serratura introducer reformas introducer un catheter introducer un clavo introducer un correction introducer un emendamento introducer un infusion introducer un moneta introducer un nove moda introducer un reforma introducer un tampon introducibile introducibilitate introduction introduction clandestin introduction del Interlingua-English Dictionary introduction furtive introduction le clave in le serratura introductive introductor introductori introgression introgressive introito introjection intromission intromitter intron introrse introspection introspective introspicer introvabile introvabilitate introvabilitate de un objecto introvabilitate de un persona introversion introverter introvertite introvertito intruder intruse intrusion intrusive intruso intubar intubation intubator intuer intuibile intuibilitate intuition intuition feminin intuition linguistic intuition secur intuitionismo intuitionismo bergsonian intuitionismo de Bergson intuitionista intuitive intuitivitate intumescente intumescentia intumescer intus intussusception inula inulina inunction inundabile inundar inundation inurban inurbanitate inusabile inusual inutile inutilisabile inutilisabilitate inutilisar inutilisar un arma inutilisate inutilisation inutilisation de un arma inutilitate inutilitate de un effortio invadabile invader invaginar invaginate invagination invainar invainar le spada invalidabile invalidabilitate invalidar invalidar argumentos invalidar un bono de transporto public invalidar un contracto invalidar un election invalidar un goal invalidar un sententia invalidation invalidation de un contracto invalidation de un election invalide invaliditate invaliditate de un bulletin de voto invaliditate de un contracto invalido invalido de guerra invar invariabile invariabilitate invariabilitate del cursos invariabilitate del leges invariante invariante adiabatic invariante de flexion invariante differential invariantia invariate invasar invasion invasion de conilios invasion de culices invasion de eriosomas invasion de erucas invasion de locustas invasion de melolonthas invasion de mosquitos invasion de musca invasion de muses invasion de pulices invasion de rattos invasion de saccheos invasion de tineas invasion inimic invasion vandale invasiones barbaric invasiones del barbaros invasive invasor invectiva invectivar invectivar contra un persona invectivar un persona invective inveher inveloppamento inveloppar inveloppar un persona in un cappa inveloppe inveloppe a fenestra inveloppe de plumbo inveloppe de reinvio inveloppe de un littera inveloppe floral inveloppe gummate inveloppe refrigerante inveloppe responsa inveloppe seminal invendibile invendibilitate invendite invenemento per le fumo invenenamento invenenamento de sanguine invenenamento per ammoniaco invenenamento per arsenico invenenamento per arsenium invenenamento per chloro invenenamento per gas invenenamento per parathion invenenamento per phenol invenenamento per quinina invenenamento saturnin invenenar invenenar le vita a un persona invenenar le vita de un persona invenenar un bibita invenenar un can invenenator invengiate inventar inventar un nove typo de motor inventar un pretexto inventar un subterfugio inventar unterfugio inventariar inventariation inventario inventario annual inventario de bureau inventario de cocina inventario de hotel inventario de magazin inventario de officio inventario de theatro invention Invention del Cruce invention del imprimeria invention diabolic invention ingeniose inventiva inventive inventivitate inventor inventor del imprimeria inventor del telescopio inventor ingeniose inverificabile inverisimile = inverosimile inverosimilante inverosimilantia inverse inversemente proportional inversemente proportionate inversiflor inversion inversion del matrices inversion del polaritate inversion del polos inversion del subjecto inversion del temperatura inversion thermic inversive inverso inverso de un soldatura inversor invertase invertebrate invertebrato inverter inverter le currente electric inverter le ordine inverter le partes inverter le polaritate inverter le rolos inverter se invertibile invertibilitate invertibilitate de factores invertina invertito investibile investibilitate investigabile investigar investigar un cosa a fundo investigation investigation a fundo investigation biologic investigation de nivello investigation del mercato investigation del policia investigation del solo investigation del terreno investigation disciplinari investigation epidemiologic investigation exhaustive investigation extrajudicial investigation extrajudiciari investigation minute investigation minutiose investigation nuclear investigation parlamentari investigation policiari investigation preliminar investigation scientific investigation scrupulose investigation spatial investigator investigator sagace investigator scientific investimento investimento de capitales investimento productive investir investir moneta in un cosa investir multe tempore in un cosainvestir multe tempore in un cosa investir multe tempore in un cosa investir un capital investitor investitores institutional investitura inveterar inveterate inviabile inviar inviar ad patres inviar al ferralia inviar al galeras inviar basios inviar contra reimbursamento inviar in avante inviar le ballon in le rete inviar litteras inviar per via maritime inviar truppas al fronte inviar un cablogramma inviar un factura inviar un infante al schola inviar un invitation inviar un littera inviar un message inviar un persona in exilio inviar un telegramma inviato inviato de Deo inviato del celo inviato special invicte invide invidia invidia de penis invidia professional invidiabile invidiar invidiose invidiose de qualcosa invidiose de qualcuno invincibile invincibilitate invindicate invio invio a vista invio assortite invio contra reimbursamento invio de consignation invio de fructos invio de imprimitos invio de moneta invio per via maritime invio postal invio urgente inviolabile inviolabilitate inviolabilitate del domicilio inviolabilitate parlamentari inviolate invirgar invirgatura invirgatura de un ave invisibile invisibilitate invitante invitar invitar a cenar invitar a dansar invitar a mangiar invitar un persona a prender le the invitation invitato invitato al nuptias invitato de honor invitato in le studio invitator invitatori invitatorio invivibile invivo invocar invocar circumstantias attenuante invocar Deo invocar le adjuta de un persona invocar le benevolentia del judice invocar le manes del ancestres invocar le misericordia de Deo invocar le sanctos invocar le vengiantia de Deo invocar le vindicantia de Deo invocar un precedente invocation invocative invocator invocatori involucello involucrate involucro involucro de un inflorescentia involucro floral involuntari involute involution involution senil involution uterin involutive involver involver in bruma involver in brumas involver in mysterio involver in nebulas involver un contradiction invulnerabile invulnerabilitate invulnerabilitate de Achilles io io abomina le hypocrisia io adora ir al cinema io agera in consequentia io agera secundo mi conscientia io appoia tu opinion io arrivara a quatro horas io attesta que iste homine es innocente io audi le tictac del horologio io cognosce ambe personas io crede que Jan es absente io crede que Jan es absenteio da le libro a mi amico io da le libro a mi amico io demonstrara que io ha ration io destina iste summa al compra de un bicycletta io discerne mal le colores io dubita de haber dicite isto io dubita del attingibilitate de su propositiones io es a Bilthoven io es ardente de febre io es curiose de saper su planos io es curiose pro saper su planos io es disposite a pagar le costos io es lasse de vostre insolentias io es originari de Bilthoven io es pessimista super le resultato del electiones io es plenmente satisfacte io essera franc io esseva un adolescente de dece-sex annos, quando le guerra ha erumpite io face isto pro passar le tempore io ha absolutemente besonio de mi berillos io ha essite injuste con ille io ha finite de leger le libro io ha lassitudes in le gambas io ha le certitude que ille venira io ha le gingivas inflammate io ha le honor de communicar vos io ha le parola super le puncta del lingua io ha mal de gorga io ha mal evalutate le distantia io ha mi adjutas pro isto io ha notate le matricula de iste auto(mobile) io ha nulle tempore a leger io ha ordinate caffe io ha ordinate duo thes io ha pagate un precio astronomic io ha perdite tote inclination io ha sequite le ordines io ha traciate un quadro circum le texto io ha venite per autostop io ha venite per autostopio habeva le intention de io habeva le intention de io habeva perdite le conto io ignorava le existentia de iste testamento io include vostre nomine in le lista io ipse io la scribe un littera io la vide io le considera culpabile io le distraheva de su labor io le distraheva de su travalio io le ha assalite de questiones io le ha persuadite de prender le libro io le habeva reattrappate in duo menses io le lo ha communicate personalmente io le recognosceva per su ambulatura io le scribe un littera io les scribe un littera io les vide io me absentera de Bilthoven alicun dies io me demanda de ubi proveni su hostilitate a iste projecto io me ha excoriate le mano io me limitara a dicer que io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le aere io me vergonia de te io me vidite fortiate a intervenir io me vidite obligate a intervenir io non cognosce le functionamento del computator io non cognosce le functionamento del computer io non es un mago io non ha familiaritate con motores io non ha le costume facer ille cosas io non me habeva date conto de tote le implicationes io non me recorda multo del russo io non pote acceptar vostre proposition io non pote venir io non pretende esser un experto in le materia io non resiste al calor io non sape an ille veni io non sape cocinar io non sape nihil de ille, excepte que ille fuma io non sape si mi amico veni io non sapeva le hora io non vole immiscer me in vostre lites familiar io non vole precipitar me io non volerea cambiar con ille io non volerea cambiar con illeio non volerea cambiar con ille io non volerea cambiar con ille io pensa, dunque io existe -- Cartesio io pote imaginar me lo multo ben io propenderea pro un compromisso io resta sceptic quanto a su honestate io resta sceptic quanto a su honestitate io sape que il venira io senti un intense compassion pro illa io spera que non io te da mi parola de honor io te exhorta a dicer le veritate io te lo ha dicite viginti vices io te lo ha dicite vinti vices io te lo recommenda io te permitte de entrar io te retelephonara in le vespera io te retelephonara in le vespere io tende a pensar que vos ha ration io va a Bilthoven io va a pede io va al extero io va duchar me io va retornar a isto io veni pro travaliar io vide un grande futuro pro iste producto io vive al extero io vole que on respecta mi intimitate io vos adjura de dicer le veritate io vos certifica que le information es exacte io vos conjura de non facer lo io vos desidera un prospere anno nove io vos desira un prospere anno nove io vos face gratia del resto del historia io vos require de inserer mi rectification iodar iodato iodhydric iodic iodido iodido de argento iodido de kalium iodido methylic iodifere iodismo iodo iodoformo iodometria iodometric iodose iodurar ioduration ioduro ioduro de argento ioduro de plumbo ion ion atomic ion de hydrogeno ion hydrogene ion negative ion positive iones polymere iones sodic ionic ionico ionisabile ionisante ionisar ionisation ionisation electrolytic ionisation electronic ionisation multiple ionisation per radiation ionisation thermal ionisation thermic ionisator ionium ionogramma ionometria ionometric ionometro ionophono ionosphera ionosphericiota iotacismo ipecacuanha Iphigenia ipse ipso facto ipso jure ir ir a bicycletta ir a bordo ir a Canossa ir a casa ir a cauda ir a cavallo ir a cercar un medico ir a confessar se ir a contracurrente ir a grallas ir a passo de tortuca ir a pede ir a prender un bottilia ir a quatro pedes ir a rota libere ir a su ruina ir a visitar le matre e le neonato ir al altere mundo ir al barricadas ir al bureau ir al capite ir al capite del peloton ir al celo ir al dentista ir al deriva ir al est ir al exito ir al fundo ir al guerra ir al incontro de un futuro incerte ir al incontro de un persona ir al lecto ir al missa ir al nord ir al officio ir al passo ir al plagia ir al putanas ir al schola ir al sud ir al testa ir al testa del peloton ir al theatro ir al trotto ir al urnas ir al urnas electoral ir al west ir avante ir ben ir con grallas ir contra le currente ir contra le vento ir contra vento ir cortesar ir curvate ir curvate le peso de ir de bucca a bucca ir de surprisa in surprisa ir de un extremo al altere ir detra un persona ir e venir ir in autobus ir in barca ir in bus ir in canoa ir in cassation ir in exilio ir in fila ir in fumo ir in paradiso ir in passo ir in pension ir in rota libere ir in slitta ir in toboggan ir in traino ir in tram ir in tramvia ir in tramway ir le amblo ir le capite inclinate ir le testa inclinate ir mangiar al restaurante chinese ir melio que previste ir nude ir toto normalmente ir vestite al moda occidental ir via ira ira incoercibile ira popular iracunde iracundia Irak irakian irakiano Iran iranian iraniano irascer irascibile irascibilitate irate irenic irenismo iridaceas iridacee Iride iride iride florentin iridectomia iridescente iridescentia iridescer iridic iridium iridotomia iris iris fetidissime iris florentin iris germanic iris pallide irisar irisate irisation irisation de un prisma irish coffee iritis Irlanda Irlanda del Nord irlandese ironia ironia amar ironia del fato ironia del fatoironia del sorte ironia del sorte ironia mordente ironia socratic ironic ironisar ironista iroquese irradiante irradiar irradiar calor irradiar confidentia in se mesme irradiar de gaudio irradiar de joia irradiar luce irradiar lumine irradiation irradiation de radium irradiation de un dolor irradiation dolorose irradiation thermic irradiator irrationabile irrational irrationalismo irrationalista irrationalitate irreal irrealisabile irrealisabilitate irrealisate irrealismo irrealismo de un politica irrealista irrealitate irrecipibile irrecipibilitate irrecipibilitate de un recurso irreclamabile irreclamabilitate irrecognoscibile irrecognoscibilitate irreconciliabile irreconciliabilitate irrecovrabile irrecuperabile irrecuperabilitate irrecusabile irrecusabilitate irrecusabilitate de un testimonio irredenta irredentismo irredentista irredimibile irredimibilitate irreducibile irreducibilitate irreducibilitate de fractiones irreducibilitate de un equation irreducibilitate de un oxydo irreducibilitate de un voluntate irreductibile irreductibilitate irreflexion irreflexive irreflexivitate irreflexivitate del juventute irreformabile irrefragabile irrefragabilitate irrefrangibile irrefrangibilitate irrefrenabile irrefrenabilitate irrefrenate irrefutabile irrefutabilitate irrefutate irregular irregularitate irregularitate administrative irregularitate del intervallos irreimplaciabile irrelevante irrelevantia irreligion irreligiose irreligiositate irremediabile irremediabilemente perdite irremediabilitateirremissibile irremissibilitate irremissibilitate de un culpa irremovibile irremunerabile irremunerate irrenunciabile irrenunciabilitate irreparabile irreparabilitate irreparabilitate de un error irrepetibile irrepetibilitate irrepetibilitate de un experimento irreprehensibile irreprehensibilitate irreprehensibilitate del stilo irrepressibile irreprimibile irreprochabile irreprochabilitate irreprochabilitate de su comportamento irreprochabilitate de su conducta irreprochabilitate de su conductairreproducibile irreproducibilitate irresistibile irresistibilitate irresolubile irresolubilitate irresolubilitate de un problema irresolute irresolution irrespecto irrespectuose irrespectuositate irrespirabile irrespirabilitate irresponsabile irresponsabilitate irrestaurabile irretractile irretractilitate irrevelabile irrevelabilitate irrevelate irreverente irreverentia irreversibile irreversibilitate irreversibilitate del evolution irrevocabile irrevocabilitate irrevocabilitate de un decision irrevocabilitate del passato irrider irrigabile irrigabilitate irrigar irrigar terras irrigation irrigation artificial irrigation del vagina irrigation per aeration irrigation per aspersion irrigation per aspersionirrigation sanguinee irrigation sanguinee irrigator irrigatori irrision irrisor irrisori irritabile irritabilitate irritante irritar irritate irritate ille se allontanava a grande passos irritation irritation del gorga irritative irritator irrite irrorabile irrorar irroration irrorator irrumper irrumper in le casa de un persona irrumpibile irrumpibilitate irruption irruption del manifestantes in le ambassada irruptiones barbaric irruptiones del barbaros irruptive Isaac isagoge isagogic Isaia isallobare isallobaro isallotherma isatis isatis tinctori isba ischemia ischemic ischiatic ischio isentropic isiac isiaco islam islamic islamisar islamisation islamisation de partes de Espania post le octave seculo islamismo islamita islamitic islamologo Islanda islandese islandic ismaelita ismo isoagglutinisation isobare isobaric isobaroisobarometric isobatha isocahedro isocardia isocellular isochore isochromatic isochrome isochrone isochronismo isochrono isoclinal isocline isoclino isocoagulabilitate isodiametric isodynamia isodynamic isoelectric isoenergetic isoeteisogame isogameta isogamia isoglossa isoglosse isogonal isogone isogonic isohedric isohyete isohypsa isohypse isoionic isolabile isolamento isolamento acustic isolamento biogenetic isolamento cellular isolamento del tecto isolamento ecologic isolamento sonor isolante isolar isolar le vaccas malade isolar le vaccas malade del vaccas san isolar se de un gruppo isolar un cosa de su contexto isolate isolate de su contexto isolation isolation acustic isolation acusticisolation biogenetic isolation biogenetic isolation bipolar isolation calorific isolation del tecto isolation dielectric isolation ecologic isolation phenologic isolation thermic isolationismo isolationista isolator isolator conic isoleucina isologe isomere isomeria isomeria nuclear isomeric isomerisation isomerisme isomero isometria isometric isomorphe isomorphic isomorphismo isomorphismo topologic isonomia isoperimetric isophylle isopode isoptere isoscele isoscelia isoscelia de un triangulo isosensibilisation isospin isostasia isostatic isostaticitate isosyllabe isosyllabic isosyllabismo isotherma isothermal isotherme isothermia isothermic isotonia isotonic isotope isotopic isotopo isotopo de hydrogeno isotopo de uranium isotopo del carbon isotopo del uranium isotopo radioactive isotopo stabile isotransplant isotransplantation isotron isotrope isotropia isotropic isotropo isotypo Israel israeli israelian israeliano israelita israelo-arabe israelo-palestinian iste iste abuso es un accusation contra le societate iste accidente le ha date un trauma iste accidente le ha date un traumatismo iste accidente le ha traumatisate iste acido corrode le metallos iste actiones non es cessibile iste activitates non es de nostre dominio iste affirmation es disproviste de tote fundamento iste apparato face meravilias iste articulo de lege es applicabile hic iste articulo de lege se applica hic iste articulo non ha essite facturate iste articulo suscitava un grande interesse iste ascension es infacibile iste assertion non es defendibile iste auto(mobile) consume multe benzina iste auto(mobile) consume multe gasolina iste auto(mobile) es destinate al ferralia iste auto(mobile) es destinate pro le ferralia iste auto(mobile) functiona con benzina iste auto(mobile) functiona con gasolina iste auto(mobile) ha le conducta a sinistra iste auto(mobile) se ha oxydate completemente iste balla retrosalta ben iste berillos reduce iste calceos es multo commode iste camion ha un carga maxime de dece tonnas iste camisa es plen de rugas iste can sape facer trucos iste cappello me va ben iste carne es francamente non mangiabile iste casa es riccamente mobilate iste casa ha un tecto hypothecate iste casa pote esser occupate immediatemente iste castello data del medievo iste chantage es un abomination iste citros proveni de Espania iste clausula non invalida mi derectos iste colla non attacha ben iste colla non colla iste colla non colla ben iste colla non tene iste colores se associa perfectemente iste conceptiones es antinomic iste conceptiones es contradictori iste conceptos coincide iste conducta vos honora iste corda non ha bastante joco iste cosa habera un cauda iste cosa non me tocca iste cosa sole finir mal iste cosas es indistinguibile iste costume ha cadite in disuso iste costumesiste iste datos non es programmabile iste debe costar al maximo dece florinos iste decision provide un precedente pro casos similar iste diario es falsificate iste dica ha un declivitate de 30 percentos iste dictionario maledicte iste disco es un classico del jazz iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientistaiste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista iste discoperta eternisara le memoria de iste grande scientista iste distantia es difficile a determinar iste disveloppamento es imputabile al politica del governamento iste duo expressiones es equivalente iste duo flores se differentia per lor perfumo iste duo pendulas indica sempre le mesme hora iste duo periodos coincide in parte iste duo sorores es identic iste duo urbes es distante le un del altere de circa vinti kilometros iste edificio es inadaptabile a usos scholar iste emission ha essite programmate a un hora troppo tardive iste equipa ha essite relegate al secunde division iste error essera facilemente rectificabile iste es le solution preferibile iste es un labor que obtunde le mente iste evento es gravate indelibilemente in su memoria iste exercitio fatiga le bracios iste fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias cata die iste fabrica produce 24.000 bottilias per die iste fabrica tracta mille tonnas de aciero per anno iste facto non ha relevantia iste factos admitte un sol interpretation iste factos es strictemente connectite iste femina ha numerose adoratores iste fiasco me desola iste film es apte pro tote le publicos iste flor annuncia le primavera iste fructos non se conserva iste genere de cosas iste goal non conta iste goal non es valide iste habitude del ajornamento perpetual iste idea es in le aere iste idea la perseque iste infante es un ver supplicio iste infante me ha robate le corde iste infante non progressa iste instrumento non ha un altere destination iste interprisa comporta multe riscos iste interprisa emplea mille personas iste interprisa non ha futuro iste interprisa vole reorganisar iste jocator ha essite le revelation del match iste lacca sicca in tres horas iste lege es retroactive usque a 1960 iste lege ha un effecto retroactive usque a 1960 iste lege se applica a totes sin discrimination iste lege se applica a totes sin discriminationiste lege se applica a totes sin discrimination iste lege se applica a totes sin discrimination iste libro captiva del principio usque al fin iste libro contine cento paginas iste libro es exhauste iste libro es multo distractive iste libro es un requisitorio contra le guerra iste libro fascina del principio usque al fin iste libro ha copyright iste libro se vende ben iste ligno es imputrescibile iste ligno se finde facilemente iste longe marcha me ha fatigate iste machina functiona mal iste margarina es facile de extender a qualcunque temperatura iste medicamento es efficace iste mesura ha un character provisional iste mesura ha un character temporari iste methodo non es operational iste methodo non es practicabile iste montania ha mille metros de altitude iste mundo sublunar iste musica flatta le aure iste nocte iste non esseva mi intention iste notion comprende duo partes iste notion es dual iste nubes nigre annuncia le pluvia iste numero es accompaniate de un supplemento iste observation non es personal iste odor me nausea iste odor revela le presentia de gas iste offerta non es disdignabile iste opera es un creation de Verdi iste operation necessita un grande maestria del technica iste opiniones non es conciliabile iste palatio es un ver labyrintho iste pan ha un gusto mucide iste papiro colla ben iste parola deriva del latino iste parola es a pena pronunciabile iste parola es un calco del germano iste parola ha connotationes bastante forte iste parola ha un acception negative iste parve strata duce al mercato iste patre neglige su infantes iste pectinatura te rejuvenesce iste pensamento me face fremer iste pensata me face fremer iste persona es un enigma pro me iste perspectiva me surride iste pianista es le accompaniator de un violinista iste pictor ha un tocca delicate iste pictor ha un tocca fin iste pictura es attribuite a Van Gogh iste pictura es le perla de mi collection iste placia es occupate iste plancas proveni de iste vetule querco iste plano entra in le quadro del reforma general iste planta non es acclimatabile in nostre pais iste plantas ha lor habitat in turbieras humide iste pneu(matico) ha perdite su relievo iste poema se apprende facilemente iste poesia es indigeste iste poesia me intriga iste polder evacua su aquas in le canal de cinctura iste position non es defendibile sin artilleria iste possibilitate es eliminate iste problema debe esser considerate in su totalitate iste procedimento ha cadite in disuso iste processo ha cadite in disuso iste producto es un contrafaction iste profession ha futuro iste proposition es derisori iste proposition esseva approbate al unanimitate iste proposition mereva le approbation de totes iste puella se emotiona facilemente iste question es irrelevante iste question non es pertinente iste radio functiona con pilas iste rationamento me habeva disconcertate iste refusa es un absurditate iste region es difficilemente accessibile iste region non es equipate pro le tourismo iste region spira quiete iste regula es toto arbitrari iste regula non es applicabile hic iste regula non es valide hic iste remarca non es personal iste remarca se situa in le prolongamento de iste rationamento iste representation non corresponde al realitate iste resorto ha perdite su resilientia iste responsa characterisa le homine iste responsa equivale a un refusa iste ruito me incommoda iste rumores noce a nostre reputation iste sapon irrita le pelle iste sapores combina ben iste sapores combina beniste sapores combina ben iste scarpas es multo commode iste schola es ben aerate iste situation appella un action immediate iste situation es inconcipibile iste situation presenta alicun disavantages iste situation require un action immediate iste spongia es multo absorbente iste station cessa de emitter a 21 horas iste stoffa distige facilemente iste studio aperi un nove dominio iste subjecto es tabu iste tank perdi gas iste tempore da sete iste terreno es inadequate pro le construction iste texto es a pena publicabile iste texto es diversemente interpretabile iste texto se presta a diverse interpretationes iste tradition se transmitte de patres a filios iste tragedia me ha contristate iste veneno es de grande lethalitate iste verbo es in singular iste vespera iste vino es ben bibibile iste vite se disserra iste vitreria ha arrivate intacte iste vulnerato respira ancora isteositiones rege le accusativo isthmic isthmo Isthmo de Panama isthmo que junge duo continentos isto isto aggrava le situation isto altera le situation isto care de senso isto care totalmente de valor isto causa aversion isto causa dolor de stomacho isto clama al celo isto contradice le linea politic del partito isto contradice lo que ille ha dicite anteriormente isto contraveni al interesse general isto contraveni al lege de Deo isto corona su effortios isto costa plus de lo que io pensava isto da como resultato isto depende del circumstantias isto disconcerta tote mi projectos isto es a pena credibile isto es adverse al interesse general isto es blande como le butyro isto es blande como le butyroisto es blande como le butyro isto es blande como le butyro isto es contrari a nostre interesses isto es contrari al equitate isto es contrari al justitia isto es contrari al natura isto es contrari al veritate isto es de mi preferentia isto es facibile isto es facibileisto es facibile isto es foras de nostre horizonte isto es foris de nostre horizonte isto es frigide al tacto isto es in sol minor isto es inconsistente con lo que illa ha dicite le septimana passate isto es incontestabile isto es indicibile isto es indiscutibile isto es indubitabile isto es insupportabile isto es jectar oleo in le foco isto es le culmine isto es le moral del historia isto es le morte del commercio isto es le opinion del generalitate del homines isto es moneta perdite isto es moralmente irresponsabile isto es obstructive pro le commercio isto es obstructive pro le commercioisto es obstructive pro le commercio isto es obstructive pro le commercio isto es plus facile de intuer que de explicar rationalmente isto es plus facile de intuer que de rationar isto es preferibile isto es preferibile a illo isto es previste isto es previste in le planification isto es pro un bon fin isto es pur invidia isto es pur phantasia isto es sin importantia isto es solo le initio isto es subjecte a un mulcta grave isto es subjecte a un mulcta graveisto es superior a mi fortias isto es superior a mi fortias isto es superior al comprehension human isto es superior al comprension human isto es traditionalmente un mestiero de homines isto es troppo riscose pro me isto es un clavo in mi feretro isto es un cosa decidite isto es un cosa evidente isto es un deformation del factos isto es un error evidente isto es un error obvie isto es un habitude tenace isto es un insulto al bon gusto isto es un joco de infante isto es un labor repetitive isto es un perdita facilemente reparabile isto es un puncto de controversia isto es un puncto de disputa isto es un puncto de vista purmente theoric isto es un question de gusto(s) isto es un question de mal voluntate isto es un signal de pluvia isto es un ultime advertimento isto es un veritabile lacca chinese isto es un violation de mi intimitate isto es vicin al veritate isto esseva alco revelator pro me isto esseva previsibile desde longe tempore isto esseva un action isolate isto eveni traditionalmente in septembre isto excede qualcunque description isto excede su fortias isto excita resentimento isto exige multe preparativos isto exige un altere approche isto exige un precision rigorose isto face un differentia de dece cents isto face un grande differentia isto forma parte del passato isto functiona como un sedativo isto funde in le bucca isto ha assatis durate isto ha hastate su morte isto ha implicationes politic isto ha provocate un choc violente isto ha suscitate le discordia inter le duo amicos isto ha un aspecto estranie isto ha un aspecto pauco appetitose isto ha un aspecto poco appetitose isto ha un effecto laxante isto ha un explication in theoria isto ha un grande importantia pro me isto ha un gusto deliciose isto ha un longe tradition isto es le fructo de un longe tradition isto ha un longe tradition isto es le resultato de un longe tradition isto habeva loco su gerentia isto implica un grande sacrificio isto incide profundemente in le vita social isto inspira aversion isto is humanmente impossibile isto le exonera de qualcunque culpa isto macula su bon nomine isto me causa insomnia isto me conveni meraviliosemente isto me da fremitos de horror isto me da nauseas isto me da pena isto me diverte isto me es repugnante isto me impedi de dormir isto me pare estranie isto me plena de allegressa isto me plena de satisfaction isto me repugna isto merita mi approbation isto non admitte comparation isto non admitte dubita isto non admitte retardo isto non cambia le cosa isto non compensa le costos isto non costa nihil isto non es compulsori, nonne? isto non es de mi competentia isto non es de mi incumbentia isto non es de mi responsabilitate isto non es in su natura isto non es le bon tactica pro regular un tal cosa isto non es le orthographia correcte isto non es medicalmente impossibile isto non es un exemplo recommendabile isto non es un modo de action honeste isto non es valide pro le riccos isto non exhauri le possibilitates isto non facilita le cosas isto non forma parte de su repertorio isto non ha necun puncto de comparation isto non ha ni cauda ni capite isto non ha ni cauda ni testa isto non implica necessarimente que isto non me impressiona tanto isto non me reguarda isto non me trahe del embarasso isto non pote esser justificate isto non servi a nihil isto non servi pro nihil isto non significa necessarimente que isto non va al corde del question isto normalmente non es mi costume isto occurre in le melior familias isto occurre plus de duo vices per septimana isto occurre rarmente isto ole a fascismo isto paralysa le traffico de pagamentos isto pare incredibile isto pare inoffensive isto passa mi fortias isto permanera semper in mi memoria isto permanera sempre in mi memoria isto pote conducer nos lontano isto pote durar un mense al maximo isto pote haber consequentias de grande portata isto poterea complicar le cosa isto provoca aversion isto recadera super vos isto refuta tote critica isto require certe reserva isto require multe tempore isto require multe temporeisto require precision isto require precision isto require un certe reserva isto require vostre presentia isto revela le tocco de un maestro isto sappa le energia de un persona isto se adressava indirectemente a me isto se adressava indirectemente a meisto se adressava indirectemente a me isto se adressava indirectemente a me isto se deduce directemente de lo que precede isto serea contraproducente isto serea contraproductive isto servi solo pro dupar le stomacho isto significa nihil isto supera mi fortias isto superpassa mi cognoscimento isto surprende isto te da fame isto te da honor isto te honora isto testifica de su valor isto transcende le politica del partito isto va sin dicer isto veni del fundo de su corde Italia Italia Septentrional italian italianisar italianisation italianismo italianitate italiano italic italica italico italophone italophono item item pro memoria iterabile iterar iteration iterative iterativo iterator itero itero e itero ithyphallia ithyphallic itinerante itinerantia itinerar itinerari itinerario itinerario touristic itinerario transsaharian itinere ition IVAImposto super le Valor Adjungite Ivan Ivan le Terribile ixia ixobrycho ixobrycho minute